My personal sunrise
by megster1992
Summary: What if Edward and Bella slept together before he left. What if they didn't meet up again until 90 years later, and Bella has their son? What if Edward was with someone when they met again? I know there are a lot of these, but read please.
1. Confessions

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga does not belong to me. It belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Confessions**

_I was connected to too many wires to count, and the faint sound of the heart rate machine beeped. I looked at the round bulge that attached itself to my stomach._

_Kenneth came in, his golden eyes twinkling. "Bella, I think it's time." He said._

_I felt a tear escape my eye when I felt the pressure of pain that shot out from my uterus. "I'm ready." I whispered._

_Kenneth nodded and sedated me. The last thing I remember dreaming was Edward's last words. 'It will be as if I never existed.'_

_How could that be, Edward, when I was giving birth to the proof of your existence?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**90 years afterwards**

I was sitting on the computer, scrolling through house listings when I heard a faint 'Bella.' I sighed and pushed myself up. I walked down the spiral stairs and headed to the living room. The rest of my coven was there, waiting for me.

First there was Kenneth. He was the patriarch, and he was so much like Carlisle. His black hair was cut short, and he wore glasses, even though he doesn't need them. Next to his side was Penelope, or Penny, and her wavy gold hair was brighter than Rosalie's. Kenneth and Penny were parents to the rest of our coven. I smiled at Ben and Angela, and remembered some of the human memories we shared together, and then the one that changed everything.

Angela and Ben were in a fatal car crash, and I thought they were dead. I examined the crash scene, and I heard the faint sounds of beating hearts, so I called Kenneth straight away. He took care of them, and now they were my brother and sister.

Sitting next to Ben, fidgeting, was Elijah. His bronze hair matched his father's perfectly, but his brown eyes weren't what I was expecting. His facial features clearly were those of Edward's, although some of mine sneaked in. He even perfected the same hair style as Edward, which made him look like him more. His heart was beating like a hummingbird's wings, and he looked up at me.

"Hi mom." He said, smiling. Using his gift, he pushed his thoughts into my head, going past my shield. _Mom, everything okay?_

_Yeah._ I thought back at him. He was able to communicate with thoughts, which was much more than what Edward could do. Edward could only read thoughts, except for mine; but Elijah could read and write thoughts, including mine.

"Bella," Kenneth said. "Angela and Ben decided on where they want to go." He looked at me, and sighed. "I know you might not feel right going, but it is Angela's turn."

"Where are we going?" I sighed, because I knew the answer.

Penelope stood up and hugged me. In my ear, she whispered, "Forks Washington." When she released me, I closed my eyes.

Oh how that place brought on memories. The first time we met, the first dinner, the first day at our meadow, our first prom, and the first and only time we slept together. The night of my 18th birthday, the night Elijah was conceived.

All the painful memories returned. The day he left, after creating the bruises on my body. Finding out he didn't love me. Realizing I was pregnant with his child, knowing it wouldn't be normal. Leaving school in the middle of the year, and upsetting Charlie.

Then happier memories came back. Stumbling across Kenneth and Penelope. Giving birth to my son and joining the world that his father lived in. Angela and Ben coming back into our lives, knowing the truth.

I sighed and opened my eyes. "I'm ready. It's about time we came back." I smiled at Angela. She got up and hugged me.

"Thank you, Bella, this means a lot to me." Angela whispered. She released me. "Trust me, you are not going to regret this."

"Okay, I already applied for a job at the Forks Hospital, and Penelope took the liberty of enrolling into school." Kenneth said. "Elijah and Ben will be our adopted sons. They will use the last name Hopper." Elijah and Ben nodded. "Elijah, you'll be a freshman, and Ben will be a junior." Kenneth turned to me and Angela. "Angela and _Stella_ will be twin sisters. You will be my nieces, using the last name Weber." Angela smiled at that. Getting to use her last name again, after so many years.

"So, when are we going?" Ben asked.

Angela closed her eyes for a second, and opened them back up. "In a week." She turned to Ben. "And you're going to wear glasses again. She smiled. Angela could see the future, but it was much better than Alice's ability. Angela saw every course a person could take, and then the most definite one.

Ben groaned. "I thought I would ditch those things for good."

Kenneth chuckled. "Just do what I do Ben. Use clear glass."

Ben nodded. And Penelope clapped her hands. "Okay, let's pack."

I groaned. "_Mom!_ We have a week before we go."

She shook her head. "In a week we will arrive, we're taking the long way." She said.

We lived in Wisconsin, and not the sunny part, either. Elijah could go out in the sunlight, but the rest of us couldn't. So, we chose dreary places.

"So we're actually driving at a human pace?" Ben asked. "Jeez, that's boring."

Everyone left to pack, and Elijah was the only one in the room.

_Mom._ He called to me. I turned my head towards his direction. _Do you ever think about dad?_

_Often._ I told him.

_Do you still love him?_

I was stumped. Did I still love him after he left me? _Of course._ We used to be soul mates, even if he didn't think that way anymore. He was _my_ soul mate, and he still is.

_I want the chance to meet him._ Elijah said, and it surprised me. _It doesn't have to be soon, but I eventually want to._

I sighed. _I know._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Okay! First chapter! I think this is going good! Okay, next chapter is going to be Edward's POV. It talks about what he does before he goes to Forks.  
**

**Read and Review!**


	2. Sorrow

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga does not belong to me. It belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorrow**

**Edward's POV:**

I was upstairs, waiting for my family to make a decision on where to go next. In my hands was a photo of Bella and me, about 90 years ago.

I sighed. I heard where we were going, and it was going to be Forks. Maybe I might run into Bella's grandkids. Hopefully she moved on like I wanted her to.

Yet, some part of me wondered if she spent her existence alone.

_Don't be ridiculous, Edward. _I thought to myself. _She would end up with a man she loves. A man that could grow up with her._

Tanya burst through the door then. "Hiya honey." She said, and she positioned herself onto my lap. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." I mumbled, and I sat the photo down. Tanya eyed me.

_Thinking about that human again, aren't you?_

I sighed. "Yeah."

She grabbed my face. "Edward, I get it, you loved her. But now we're in love, so get over it." She pulled me into a ferocious kiss that reminded me of that night so long ago.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"_Edward, I know what I want from you for my birthday." Bella said, smiling sheepishly._

"_I thought you didn't want any presents." I said, grinning at her._

_She chuckled. "Well, I'm officially a woman now…so…"_

_I glared at her. "Be reasonable Bella. I could easily kill you."_

"_Please?" She asked, pouting. "It's all I want for my birthday." She kept pouting._

_I sighed and leaned in for a kiss, which erupted into something more._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I remembered that I hurt her a lot that night. All the bruises that covered her body was my fault. I would never hurt her again.

I was wrong. I emotionally hurt her. I still loved her, but now she was dead, and I moved on to Tanya.

Of course, I wasn't as in love with Tanya as I was with Isabella Marie Swan. No one could compare to that level of love. However, Tanya and I are a happy couple…except that I was moping around about Bella.

_Edward._ I heard Alice call. _Bella is still alive._

That was all she said. If she was still alive she would be 108 years old. I sighed again. No, Bella would've died by now.

_Edward._ Alice said. _Edward, she's not human anymore._

I froze. Bella, not human? If I ever got the chance to see her again, I would gladly beg her to take me back. Screw Tanya, if there was a chance to be with Bella, I would toss aside everything I had to be with her.

The only question is, would she take me back?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: I know, short chapter. But hey, Edward would cheer up at the idea of seeing Bella again. It **_**has**_** been 90 years. Next chapter is school!**


	3. Classes, once again

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga does not belong to me. It belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Classes, once again**

**Bella's POV:**

It's been a week since we enrolled in the school, and everything was perfect. Angela and I were heading to our sophomore level English class when she tugged my shoulder. We stopped near the door, and her face was blank. She was having a vision, and she wanted me there to make sure nobody would see her blank expression.

Angela came back to the present. "There are going to be new students today." She whispered, smiling. We went to our usual seats at the front of the class, ignoring the boys drooling on the desks, and wrote the opening assignment. Angela was writing her assignment when she said, "Now I see why you hated attention."

"I still do." I said, writing my paper. I glanced at the clock, which hung above the door, and I saw two people from my past. Jasper Hale and Emmett Cullen.

I took a deep breath to steady myself, although I didn't need it. Jasper and Emmett took the two seats farthest from the right, which meant they were a pretty good distance away from me.

The teacher came in then, and he called roll. When he confirmed my suspicions by saying _Emmett Cullen_ and _Jasper Hale, _I wanted to crawl into a deep dark hole.

He called _Angela Weber,_ and then my name. When he said _Stella Weber,_ I let out a soft 'here.' And I knew that they would hear.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Jasper POV:**

We just walked into class when I caught the familiar scent of vampires. To my surprise, Bella's lavender-like scent was mixed in with it.

"Emmett." I whispered. He turned his face to me. "Smell that?"

Emmett sniffed the air as we took our seats. "Bella… and vampires?" He asked and then he shrugged. "Alice did say that Bella is still alive, but not as a human."

I nodded. "Let's wait for the attendance." I pointed at the teacher who stood at the front of the class. He began calling roll.

Emmett and I said 'here' at the appropriate time, and we waited until the teacher came across a 'Swan.' He went from 'Stanley' to 'Thomas.' Odd, I could've sworn Bella was in this class.

"Angela Weber." The teacher said. I recognized that name; it belonged to one of Bella's friends 90 years ago.

"Here." She said confidently, her voice sounding like bells. Well, there's our vampire.

"Stella Weber." The teacher said. Stella rhymes with Bella. I looked to Emmett, and he was nodding with me.

"Here." Her shy voice said, and I could hear the confusion in her tone. Her voice was similar to Bella's, and exactly like I would've imagined if she became a vampire.

I pushed my power towards her. _Lust, lust, lust, lust, lust, vanity, lust, lust, lust. _I passed the boys and girls until I finally reached Angela and Bella.

Angela was full of reassurance, probably trying to tell Bella its okay. Bella was feeling uncomfortable, and I felt the strangest hint of love coming from her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Bella POV:**

I wanted this class to be over and done with, but, unfortunately, it dragged on. When the bell rang, Emmett and Jasper walked next to us.

"Well, well, well." Emmett said. "What do we have here? Jasper?" He turned to Jasper.

"I think we found a couple of vampires." Jasper said. Did they not realize who I was?

"And not just any vampire, but a dear old friend of ours." Emmett said, smiling.

_Great, they know it's me._

"Bye." I simply said, walking past them. Angela caught up to me.

"Bella, I think you could've been nicer." Angela whispered as we headed to lunch. I glared at her. "Okay, I get it. They could've been nicer to you." She mumbled.

We grabbed our lunch and went to sit with Ben, who already found his place.

"Hey." He said, and he began crumbling his roll. Angela and I sat in front of Ben, and Elijah quickly took his seat next to him.

"For crying out loud…" Elijah mumbled as he sat down.

"What?" Ben asked.

"All these freaking girls keep hitting on me. You'd think I'd get used to it, but no." Elijah sighed and lifted up his chocolate chip cookie. "Oh, well, at least now they have even more eye candy." He nodded behind me. I reached into my purse and pulled out a compact. I used the mirror to see each Cullen staring at me.

"Great." I groaned. I counted each and every one of them, and I counted six. There was one more.

Her blonde hair had a slight reddish tint to it, and her features were beautiful. Something about the way she held her body made me dislike her.

Or maybe it was the way she was hanging all over Edward. I sighed. So he did move on. He didn't care about me at all.

But then…why would Jasper and Emmett take the time to greet me and call me their 'dear old friend?'

_Shake off the thought, Bella. They were just being nice. _I snapped the compact shut when Alice smiled at me.

"So, any of you have any classes with them?" I asked.

Angela sighed. "Well, you know we have English with them, and I have Geometry and Physics with Rosalie."

Elijah snorted. "Every class I've had with Alice. And from what Angela just showed me, I have _all _of them with her."

Ben chuckled. "I have art with Edward, and Algebra with Tanya, the strawberry blonde."

Do I want to know the rest of Edward's schedule? Of course I did, but I didn't confirm my suspicions.

_Mom._ Elijah said, eating his cookie to make it seem like he was day dreaming.

_Yeah._

_Edward doesn't realize it's you. _He sighed. _Alice, Jasper and Emmett are trying to hide their thoughts from him. _He chuckled. _Trust me; they are thinking very strange things._

_Then why are they staring. _I opened my compact, and I saw all of them staring again.

_Hello! Vampires! _He chuckled again. _Of course they'd stare. Not as much as you think, because you only look at the times they look._

The bell rang and I headed to my Physics class. I took the seat that was assigned to me, and I wrote the agenda for the teacher to see. I heard a brief _'humph' _and then a thud as someone took their seat next to me. I used my peripherals to see that it was the one and only, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Edward POV:**

I took my seat next to the vampire called Stella Weber. Her brown hair was shoulder length, and she was writing down the agenda. I noticed her eyes shift over to me, and then a reaction swept through her that caught me off guard. She cleared her throat and continued writing, but her penmanship showed her agitation.

Odd. We haven't even spoken and she seemed compelled to hate me. I tried to read her thoughts, but to no avail. I concentrated harder, and the human students' thoughts grew louder.

_Wonder if she has a boyfriend? Maybe she likes the loner types._

_Too bad Edward's taken by that blonde. Me and him would make a gorgeous couple._

_What I wouldn't give to spend the night with her._

I ignored these thoughts and concentrated on Stella. Her thoughts were silent, just like Bella's. Maybe…_No Edward, don't get a hold of yourself. Besides, what are the chances of meeting in the same city we met before? Very slim. Maybe you should just communicate with her, find out about her family._

"Miss Weber." I said very politely. She turned her head a fraction of an inch, but that was all the recognition she gave me. "So, how long have you been…you know?" I asked, careful not to use the word vampire in the classroom.

"Roughly 90 years." Stella answered, her voice a bit unstable. She turned to me. "And you?" She asked, smiling widely.

"Oh, 200 years." I smiled back, and her expression wavered. "Your brothers and sister?" I asked.

"About the same as me. We all knew each other in our human life." She said, and she continued to her paper.

_Strange. Our coven is made up of different age groups… I wouldn't have believed that._

"So, where did you grow up?" I asked, writing my paper as well.

She turned to me and let out a smirk. "That's going to be a mystery you'll need to figure out Mr. Cullen." She shook her head and went to her paper.

"And, what do you mean by that exactly?" I asked. Stella didn't answer, and I couldn't read her mind to find out what she meant by that.

_I'm curious. _I thought, smiling to myself. I searched for Alice's thoughts first, because she's been hiding stuff from me all week long.

_3 times the square root of pi is…_ She thought. I chuckled. Alice would know all this stuff and she wouldn't need to recite it in her head. She was definitely hiding something from me, then.

I searched for Emmett and Jasper next. During lunch, they kept their minds distant too. I found them in their gym class.

_I hate toning it down! I wish these humans would let me show them my real strength, I would totally hand their asses over to them!_ Emmett was upset that he purposefully threw a game to keep up the charade. Classical Emmett. Jasper's thoughts were a bit more collective, so I tuned into him.

_I'm surprised Edward feels any emotion towards Tanya. I felt the connection him and Bella shared, and it was strong. About 1000 times stronger than his connection with Tanya._ Jasper was thinking about me, which was nice. Yet when he said Bella's name, I had a shiver sent up my spine.

_Bella, wherever you are, I will never forgive myself for leaving you._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Bella's POV:**

The bell rang, and I walked to my final class. Luckily, no vampire was in this class with me. I had to remember to keep my shield up around each of my family members, so that they wouldn't get caught thinking about me.

At the end of the day, we all headed to Ben's truck. We made it to the house, and I saw Kenneth's car, plus an unknown vehicle.

Elijah concentrated for a moment. He let out a soft sigh. "Four vampires." He said, his eyes flickering to me.

Angela opened her door. "It's better to get this over with now than later." We all got out of the vehicle, and made our way to the steps at a leisure human pace. I was about to open the door, when I saw the door crack open. After whoever it was got a peek, they flung the door (which almost caused it to come off the hinges) and knocked me on the ground.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: I'm glad I finally got that chapter done. I've had tennis practice, and I live in a sick house. 2 people infected with a cold and 2 with the flu. Luckily, I'm one of the cold peeps. ;) **

**Anyway, someone said they didn't want Edward to find out yet…so I agreed. But I couldn't deny Alice the opportunity. And Jasper and Emmett are playing sophomores too, so I thought they should have a class with her.**

**Btw, Jasper and Emmett are able to think clearly when it comes to Bella, because they know how they feel about her. Poor Eddie, having mixed emotions.**

**Before I say, read and review, I have a question to ask. Well, two really…**

**Should I introduce the wolves into the story, or should I skip them out all together?**

**Should I make Tanya a total bitch to everyone, causing the Cullen gang to force Bella to tell Edward who she really is?**

**That seems like reason enough for me.**

**As always, read and review!**


	4. Old Friendships

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga does not belong to me. It belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

**Wow, I just want to say thank you to each and every one of you that filled up my email. Over the past 48 hours, whenever I checked my email, I had either: Reviews, story alerts, favorite story, or author alerts. I gotta say, I'm impressed. I guess this kind of story doesn't die down.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Old Friendships**

I was thrown on the ground by the short and pixie-like Alice, who hovered over me as we lie on the ground.

She pecked my cheek. "I've missed you so much; oh we have so much to catch up on…" Alice continued on with her babbling and I put a finger up to her lip.

"I'd rather appreciate it if you got off, Alice. I'm feeling a bit uncomfortable." I chuckled, and she pouted. She stood up and crossed her arms.

"Whatever you say, Bella." Her pout became a huge smile. "But I'm so glad to see you again. I've missed my best friend."

"I think you made the subject on missing her quite clear." A deep, burly voice said. "Now let her come in so I can give a mean bear hug to my little sister."

I chuckled and walked into the door. Bad idea. Iron fretters locked around my waist, and I was lifted in the air and twirled around. If I was a human, I'm sure my lungs would be nearly destroyed, as well as some ribs.

Once he set me on my feet, I chuckled again. "Nice to see you too, Emmett."

He leaned in. "I go by Papa Bear now." He said, smiling. He began singing an old Disney song from the Jungle Book (Bare Necessities) and went off to the living room.

"It's good to see you again, Bella." I heard Jasper say, and I turned to see him with a grave face. "I'm sorry I took a snap at you, Bella. I should've be-."

I put my hand out. "It wasn't your fault, Jasper. If I wasn't so much of a klutz, I wouldn't have sliced my finger." I sighed. "And that wasn't the real reason Edward left." I mumbled.

"Bella, could you please explain to me why young Elijah shares a striking resemblance to Edward?" I heard Carlisle's voice say, and walked into the living room. He was in front of Elijah's face, studying him very hard.

"Mom, can you please tell him to back away from my bubble?" Elijah said. I took in a big gasp of air, because Penelope wasn't at the house. Elijah noted my response, and he hung his head. "Oh." He groaned.

Carlisle turned toward me. "Mom? Bella, how is that possible?" Alice shoved him out of the way.

"Oh, forget that." She said, and she smiled at me. "So, who's the father?"

"E…E…Edward." I sighed, hesitating at first.

Apparently Alice didn't believe me. "Come on, Bella. I'm not that stupid. Who is the real father?"

"I'm telling you the truth Alice. Edward was the only person I had sex with in my lifetime. Trust me; I know who the father is." I growled.

Carlisle's eyes grew wide. "This changes things." He began mumbling some mumbo-jumbo about 'just a myth' and 'impossible.'

"Bella, are you sure?" Alice asked. "I mean, we know vampires can't have babies."

"Apparently when the male vampire mates with a female human, he can." _And then he shortly leaves her._ I added. Elijah coughed.

"That explains why he looks so much like our Eddie-boy." Emmett asked. "I wonder if-."

"Yes, I can read minds." Elijah said, crossing his arms. After a minute, Emmett laughed.

"He can even speak to you with his thoughts." Emmett said, still laughing. "He'll give a run for Eddie, that's for sure." Something clicked in his brain, because he snapped his fingers. "That's it! Let's see how Edward does with someone that has the same advantage. That'll teach the lit-."

"NOOO!!!!!!" I screamed. Each Cullen turned and stared at me.

"What is it Bella?" Alice asked, and she came over to shake me.

"We can't tell Edward." I hissed.

Alice giggled. "Of course we can, silly. He'd be so delighted!"

"Not when he has another gal-pal." I growled.

Alice's brow deepened, and she frowned. "You mean _Tanya_." She sneered the name.

"Why, what's wrong with her?" I asked. I thought they were all in love with this Tanya person. Happy to see their brother found someone better to replace me.

"She's a total bitch, that's what. And Edward doesn't realize it." Emmett groaned as he plopped himself on the couch.

Alice rolled her eyes. "She wasn't always."

Jasper shook his head. "Yeah, she was."

Alice didn't take that. "Before her and Edward hooked up, she was such an angel."

"You didn't feel her emotions. They were all confused, mixed with hatred." Jasper said, confidently.

"So, you're saying she just happened to become a bitch to us after her and Edward got together." Alice crossed her arms.

Jasper shook his head again. "She acted nice so that she could get Edward, and so that we would be really happy for him. Now that she's snagged him, she's going around and doing the things she's been secretly wanting to do."

Alice growled. "Like tear up all of my new clothes."

"I'm lost." I said, and they turned to stare at me. "I get that she was angel-turned demon. But why would you want me to tell Edward."

"To break them up." Alice said. "Believe me, Bella." She looked to Jasper, who nodded. "Edward still loves you."

I shook my head. "If he did, he would've recognized me."

"Bella, he's struggling with his emotions. He doesn't see things quite clearly right now. He's deluded himself into thinking he's in love with Tanya, but in reality, he feels nothing for her." Jasper said.

So there might be a chance that Edward and I could end up back together? _Bella, be rational. __**IF**__there was a chance, it would be __**very**__ slight._

"What if I don't feel the same way?" I asked, trying to negate what they were saying.

Alice and Emmett snorted. Jasper laughed a humorless laugh. "Bella, I can feel emotions. I know for a fact, that love is one of the emotions jumping around with you. Even mentioning his name brings out that emotion."

Stupid emotion reader, I forgot it was hard to lie around him. Carlisle came back into the room with Angela, Ben and Kenneth.

Alice turned to Angela. "You know, you seem vaguely familiar."

Angela giggled. "That's because we used to have lunch together…about 90 years ago."

Alice smiled. "Angela Weber and Ben Cheney. Wow…what happened, I mean, to make you become a vampire?"

"A very big car crash." Kenneth said. "Bella was there, and she heard their faint heartbeats. She brought them to me and I saved them." He placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "And I couldn't have asked for better children."

Carlisle sighed. "I guess it's best if we go home now." Carlisle turned to me. "I will be back with more questions about Elijah."

"Bella," Alice said, and then her face went blank the same moment Angela's did.

"She can see the future also." Jasper muttered. Emmett stood up, and gave me another hug, not as big as the last one.

"See you little sis." He said, and ran to the car. Jasper quickly followed, but Carlisle remained to be with Alice. Alice came back like someone hit her shoe; she jumped up.

She was smiling at me…and so was Angela.

"What?" I asked.

"You'll see." They both said in the same tone. Alice waved goodbye and headed out with Carlisle following shortly after.

"That was interesting." I mumbled. Ben wrapped his arm around Angela, and led her out of the room. Kenneth was waiting.

"Bella…"

"Kenneth, Carlisle is an old friend of yours, isn't he?" I asked, crossing my arms.

He chuckled. "Yes, he is. Of course you know we both work at the hospital, and we were so delighted to see each other that I brought him home. His children insisted on coming over too." He laughed again. "I had no idea why, until Alice tackled you."

"Kenneth, please tell me this meeting wasn't a coincidence. That you and Carlisle planned it."

Kenneth nodded. "Carlisle and I noticed that both you and Edward were very depressed, so we thought it was time we intervened." He came over and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Bella, I care about you. I want you to be happy, but you've just been miserable. Even when you don't want to show it."

I sighed. "Kenneth, just because I feel the same way, doesn't mean I'll take him back all willy-nilly. What if he doesn't love me back?"

"But Bella he do-."

"Just answer me. What _if?_"

It was his turn to sigh, and he returned his hands to his side. "Then at least we tried."

-----During lunch-----

"Stella, come on." Angela said, shaking me.

"Uh…sorry…what?" I was daydreaming, that I was sure of.

"Alice asked if they could sit with us. She's waiting for our answer." Angela said, eyeing me like I was crazy.

I looked up and I saw Alice bouncing on her feet, waiting for my answer. Behind her were Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. How strange, why didn't Edward or Tanya follow them? I turned around and saw Tanya with her arm over Edward, and she had her lip up in a growl.

Not the friendliest of people, I presume. "It's fine by me." I said, and with that, they took their seats around us.

I could tell Rosalie was confused, not knowing what her husband and siblings knew. I stretched my shield to have it touch hers. I already blocked the others, in case the truth got out. I remembered how hard it was when I first tried it, now it's a piece of cake.

Alice grabbed a piece of paper from her bag, and handed it to me. I grabbed my pen, and swiftly wrote _I'm Bella, _on the paper, and I handed it to Rosalie.

Her eyes grew wide and she turned to stare at me. I smiled tentatively, and she smiled back. "No wonder Alice has been going non-stop about Stella." Rosalie shook her head.

Alice laughed. "I told you that you'd find out sooner or later."

Emmett reached over and rubbed her shoulder soothingly. "It's alright babe. Remember when it took me a while to figure out Edward was in love with Bella? You're not the only slow one."

Rosalie glared at Emmett. "Are you calling me slow?"

Emmett backtracked. "No, I was just saying that…um…we all have our moments." He shrugged.

That's when the smell hit me. If I was a human, I would compare this smell to rotten eggs mixed with air freshener that made it worse. It smelled animal-like, yet I could tell there was some human blood in there.

I turned my body to see what it was, and I saw what the smell generated from.

It came off of 4 Native American students that stood in the middle of the cafeteria.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Okay, that chapter is done. Some of you wanted me to include the wolves, so, there you go. Don't worry, I'll go more in depth, but I do need names for Jake's, Embry's and Seth's great grandsons. If I use your suggestion, I'll thank you at the top with your name.**

**I already know what Quil's great grandson is. So I won't need his. *cough* Quil VI *cough***

**Anyway, read and review please.**


	5. The New Kids

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga does not belong to me. It belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

**I got Jake's grandson's name from **_all4edward._ **Remember, Breaking Dawn hasn't happened yet, so Seth and Edward never got close.**

**I was really surprised this morning. I went in to check my email (after visiting hisgoldeneyes and bellaandedward) and it say I had **_23 new messages._ **They were all from fanfiction, so I want to say thank you to each and every one of you.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The New Kids**

The 4 Native boys were standing around, sniffing for something. Apparently they found whatever it was, and they split up.

The tallest of the group stood in the center, and his head scanned the crowd in the lunchroom. His eyes came across mine, and I saw fury in them. I turned my attention back to my food, and started to crumble it.

"What's her name?" I heard an unfamiliar deep voice say. If I hadn't known where it was coming from, I could've sworn it came from an adult. I turned my head slightly to see the tallest one pointing at me. Thankfully he wasn't paying attention to me, so I began conversations with my table.

"Yeah, well, let's just keep this a secret." I said, and Rosalie nodded.

"Keep what a secret, doll face?" A deep voice said, and I turned to see the four Native Americans grabbing chairs and positioning themselves around me. The tallest one was sitting the closest next to me, and he sat in the chair the wrong way, trying to act cool.

"My feelings for you." I joked, and went back to my table.

"Oh, come on, Stella. I'm sure there's something you're hiding underneath your complexion." He said, smirking.

"Of course, we already know that." The one next to him said. "Names Quil, Quil the sixth."

"Hey, Quil…you're a cutie." I giggled, and Quil shook his head.

"Don't try and distract us, baby, we're just doing our job." Quil said, laughing. The taller boy turned to Emmett.

"Since your back in the neighborhood, make sure you remember the details of the treaty. Apparently when you came back, the gene got triggered." He said, and he pushed himself away. "See you during school." He waved over his shoulder, his three goons following shortly after.

"What the heck?!" I asked. "Who were they?"

Rosalie growled. "The La Push gang. They are shapeshifters, they can turn into wolves. And they can actually kill us."

"They smell really bad." I added, and I pinched my nose up in exaggeration.

"Yeah, that's the price you have to pay to be friends with a couple of mutts." Alice rolled her eyes. "Quil is actually in quite a few of my classes. Isn't that right, Eli?" She turned to Elijah, who had food in his mouth. He was the only one that could stomach the nasty stuff, so it was odd to see 7 people not eating, but at the same table, another one actually eating.

"Er…what?" He asked, crumbs falling out of his mouth. He wiped them off. "Yeah. He seems like a really cool guy. He invited me to a La Push bonfire party this weekend."

Emmett snorted. "Doesn't he realize you're part vampire?"

"Yeah, but he doesn't care about that crap. It's mainly their boss; uh…what was his name?" Elijah paused for a minute. "Something Black, I can't quite get it. Luke, or Gabriel…maybe?"

Ben slapped him on his shoulder. "Not all of us can have vampire memory." The bell rang then, and I was off to my class with Edward.

I took the empty seat, and sat their, waiting for Edward to return. I was debating on whether or not I should tell him, but I figured that it would be best if he guessed on his own.

At the front of the class, I saw the Native American 'boss' walk in and hand the teacher the paper. The teacher scoffed, but didn't say anything other than 'Find an empty seat.' The tall boy turned, and when he saw I was sitting alone, he smirked.

"Hello again, cutie." He said, and he took the seat next to me. "Names Charles Black. But people always call be Charlie." He held out his hand for me to shake. From my peripherals, I saw Edward walk into the classroom.

"Listen, Charlie." I said, and I felt a slight twinge of guilt and sadness build up. "My lab partner wouldn't be too happy if he sees you sitting in his chair."

Charlie's eyebrows went up. "And who is-." He said, but then Edward tapped him on his shoulder. "Oh, _another_ one." He sneered. He went to find an open seat.

"Dogs these days." I said. "They just don't know how to listen."

Edward chuckled. "They do after you neuter them." He laughed again, and I joined him.

Charlie turned. "I heard that." He whispered, low enough so no humans would hear. He looked at the front of the class.

"So, Stella, I'm curious." Edward said, and he handed me a blank sheet of paper.

"About what?" I asked, grabbing the sheet of paper.

"Do you have any sort of gift?" He asked, and he began our assignment.

"Yeah, do you?" I asked, though I knew the answer.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." He smiled his most dazzling smile, and it brought back more memories.

"I can block mental attacks." I said, hoping I didn't give too much away.

He was still smiling. "I can read minds."

"Except for mine." I noted, and wrote the assignment.

"Yes, I wonder what that would mean." He said, and then he snapped his fingers. "Are you able to project your power onto anyone else?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Just wanted to know. I couldn't read my siblings minds when they sat at your table, so I felt like I was losing my gift."

_So it worked then._ I thought to myself. "I don't think these things die down. They only seem to get stronger."

"Yes, I agree." Edward nodded. "By the way, how did you get Rosalie to like you so quickly? The last person we introduced her to, she came off completely mean." Edward snorted, but he grimaced slightly. _He must be talking about me…as Bella._

"I have a way with words." I said, smiling.

"Have you ever heard of a vampire falling in love with a human?" He asked, his eyes solemn.

"Sure, the incubus and the succubus." I shrugged.

Edward shook his head. "No, not just sleeping with them. I mean actually falling in love with one."

"No, why?" I lied.

"It happened to me." He said, and he smiled. "It was about 90 years ago, in this same school. She was my _La Tua Cantante. _My blood singer." He sighed.

"What happened to her?" I sure am glad my lying abilities increased over my vampire life.

"I had to leave her. I mean, she was in constant danger." He sighed again. "We held an 18th birthday party for her, and she cut her finger on wrapping paper. Jasper, who wasn't used to our lifestyle, attacked her. That was one of the times I knew I could never hurt her again."

"What was another time?"

"The next morning, she woke up with bruises on her body. For her present from me, she wanted me to take her virginity." He sighed. "I obliged, and couldn't live with myself when I saw what I did to her. A few days after that, I took her to the woods, and told her I didn't love her anymore." Edward coughed a laugh. "What a stupid lie."

Inside, my heart was rejoicing. He didn't realize it, but he confessed his love for me. _Bella, are you sure he won't just leave again?_

"Wow." I said, trying to hide the strain in my voice. "Quite a story."

"Um…Stella, can I invite to go somewhere with me? You know, privately?" He asked.

The bell rang then, and I smiled. "Sorry, sonny. You're going to have to get to know me better." I bounded to my next class, and saw Charlie with his two unnamed friends waiting in the classroom.

"Well, if it isn't my bride-to-be." Charlie said, and his friends laughed. "So, Stella, how would you like to come to a bonfire?"

I rolled my eyes. "Let me guess, I'm the firewood."

Charlie snorted. "Naw, we know Quil invited your buddy, so we thought you'd like to come. Since I'm the Alpha, I say it's a-okay." He threw a thumbs-up.

I walked over to the seat. "Wow, the wolves here are actually nice." I heard Edward's voice say. "Last time I met them, they weren't too thrilled to see us."

Charlie scoffed, and the boy next to him spoke up. "We don't give in to the freaky superstitions. We won't attack, as long as you don't attack. We're more laid-back than our ancestors, especially Charlie's great-granddad."

Charlie turned to me. "And he's still alive, just so you know. His name is Jacob Black; ring any bell…Bella Swan?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Muahahahaha! Edward didn't find out on his own, Jake's grandson did! I still need names for Embry and Seth's grandkids.**

**I know it's a short chapter, but it feels great outside. And I have to go to the store…and I'm trying to convince my mom to take me out driving…**

**As always, read and review.**


	6. Unraveled

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga does not belong to me. It belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Unraveled**

"Be...Bella?" Edward said, turning to me.

I went up to the teacher. "Mrs. Lewis? May I be excused, I don't feel too well." I clutched my stomach for emphasis.

"Sure, dear." She handed me a note. "I hope you feel well."

"Thank you." I said, and I dashed out of there. I waited by Ben's truck, and I saw Charlie come out of the doors, with two of his friends trying to catch up.

"Yo, Bella, you just ditch us without saying a word." Charlie said, and he pouted. "And I thought we were friends."

The boy on his left snorted. "Please, you know what your _mom_ would say."

"Syaoran Call, how dare you bring my mom into this." Charlie yelled.

"Hey, she's bound to hear it sooner or later." Syaoran shrugged.

"And you lied to Bella." The last unidentified boy said. He turned to me. "Charlie isn't the alpha. His great-granddad is. Jacob hasn't let go of his wolf self yet, so he still appears in his mid-twenties. His wife, Leah, also appears that old, but they are actually over 100."

"And who are you?" I asked.

He smiled widely. "Names Dakota Clearwater." He reached out his hand. I took it, because he seemed the friendliest of the bunch.

"Did you say Clearwater?" I asked, remembering my dad's human friends.

"Sure did." Dakota said, smiling.

"My dad…my birth dad that is…he was friends with a Harry Clearwater. Are you kin to him?"

Dakota laughed. "That's my great-great-granddad. He died of a heart attack, and his kids became wolves."

"And they are Leah and Seth, right?" I said, remembering who I hung out with before I found out I was pregnant with Eli.

"Yeah, and Leah is Jake' wife, so that makes me and Charlie here distant cousins." He slapped Charlie on the back.

"Yeah, and I hate it." Charlie mumbled.

I turned to Syaoran. "How do you say your name? Siren?"

Syaoran rubbed the back of his head. "Something like that, but people call me Sy for short." He snorted. "My family thinks it's a tradition to go with weird names."

"But it suits you!" Dakota said. "You are the little wolf." He laughed, and I joined him.

"So, Bells, wanna come to La Push? I promise I don't bite." Charlie smirked. When he said Bells, it brought on a round of memories.

I chuckled. "Are you sure I won't? I am after all, a vampire." I smiled.

"It's alright, babe. I'm sure gramps will be alright…" He said. He whistled at Dakota. "Dakota, text Quil and tell him we'll be at my place."

"No problem." Dakota said, pulling out his phone.

"Come to the woods with us, and we'll run there." Charlie and Sy turned in the direction of the woods, and ran off. I waited until Dakota was done texting, and I walked off with him.

"So, Charlie lives with his grandparents?" I asked.

"Great-grandparents, actually." Dakota corrected.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

"Yeah." Dakota said, and he looked at the ground in front of his feet.

I could tell it was touchy subject, so I didn't ask the question that was in my head. We reached the beginning of the forest, and the smell from earlier was worse. I heard a twig snap under a foot, and I turned to see 2 large wolves sticking their noses out of the trees.

One wolf was russet, and his brown eyes looked exactly like the ones I saw in Charlie. He was a good three feet taller than the smaller grey wolf that was next to him. I guess that this was Sy, and he had his tongue out in a playful fashion.

Dakota threw off his shirt. "Be right back." He told me, and he ran into the darker parts of the forest.

I stood there, face-to-nose with someone that could actually kill me, yet I didn't feel threatened. Charlie came over and licked me, and Sy coughed a bark. Charlie acted like he was choking from my taste, and I laughed. Dakota's wolf form came through the trees, and I noticed he was a shade darker than Sy, and he was a foot taller.

Charlie cocked his head to the right, as if he said 'this way." I nodded, and they began running. I did the same, noticing that they were quite fast.

We reached a log cabin that reeked of the wolf smell, and I could hear the sounds of a waterfall not to far by.

Charlie, Sy and Dakota left me on the porch while they went to change back into their human form. I walked over and felt the wooden swing, it felt like it had been sanded recently. I looked at the driveway and I saw a rusted hunk of metal that looked like my old trunk. Another glance and I could see that it was my truck.

I gazed at the truck. It had some work done to it recently, and the hood was open, like someone was working on the engine. The color was faded, but that was probably due to the water when we shoved it into a lake; faking my death.

Charlie and the others ran up to the door and walked in. I stood there, looking inside. Sy laughed.

"I forgot, vamps can't go into a house without being invited." He laughed again.

"Oh, very funny." I said, walking in. Dakota sprawled along the couch and Charlie was in the doorway that I presumed led to the kitchen. Sy took a seat in the arm chair.

"Mom, I brought home a friend." He said, and went to sit on the couch. He slapped Dakota until he made room for him.

"Introduce me to your-." A woman that appeared in her mid-twenties walked in through the doorway Charlie just called in. She was holding a dishrag in one hand, and I noticed that her hands were wet. She must've been doing the dishes. Her face was up in a smile, but when she saw me, it became a scowl. "Jake! Get down here! Charlie brought _something_ home!" She yelled.

I heard a desk chair scrape against the hardwood floor that was upstairs, and feet that made their way to the stairs. "If it's one of the Cullens, I swear I'll ki-." He said, but then he reached the end of the stairs, and saw me. "Bells!" He said, and he ran up to give me a hug. "You're alive! I don't believe it."

"Oh great." The woman that I guessed was Leah, mumbled. "Isabella Swan, just what we needed."

Jake released me. "What happened? One week, we were hanging out, the next, you're dead." He smiled my favorite Jacob grin. "That doesn't matter; I have my best friend back."

"And you don't care that I'm a vampire?"

Jacob grimaced. "Well, yeah, I'm bummed that you became one of the _bloodsuckers_, but at least I can tell it's you." His grimace disappeared. "So tell me, what's happened in your life?" He asked, and then he looked at the couch. "Dakota! Charlie!" He yelled, using a tone I never heard before. "Cullens might be loo-."

"No, Jake, I'm not with the Cullens. I'm with a different coven." I said. _However, Edward might be looking for me, now that he knows where I'm at._

"_Really?_" Jake asked, like he didn't believe it. "Well, they still need to make sure your coven doesn't come looking for you."

"Taken care of, boss." Dakota said, flipping through channels. "When I texted Quil, I told him to tell his new friend that we had Bella. He has classes with…uh…what's his name?"

"Elijah." Charlie said, and he sat up and looked at me. "I can smell the vampire in him…but he has a heartbeat. And he looks a lot like that vamp we ran into in our last period class. What is he?"

All sets of eyes were on me. I sighed. "He's my son."

All of them looked at me for awhile, before Jake finally snorted. "Yeah right. Next you're going to tell me Edward's his father." I didn't say anything, and Jake seemed to know what that meant. "You're serious, aren't you?" I nodded. "Wow, who would've thunk it."

"Obviously, not me." I said. "I had no idea that vampires could even have kids, until I wound up pregnant."

Leah came towards me. "And his father is Edward Cullen, correct?" I didn't say anything. "Look, Bella, I have a girl's intuition, I can tell."

"I know, and yes, he's the father." I looked away. "He just doesn't know it yet." I heard a howl in the distance, and the werewolves stood up quickly.

"That's either Quil, or Mitch." Charlie said.

Jake nodded. "Bells, we'll be back." He left out of the house, and the three young boys followed him. I was left alone with Leah, who went back into the kitchen.

"Leah?" I said, walking in. "I heard about your dad, I'm sorry."

Leah turned to me and smiled. "Thanks. I know he's up in a better place, along with Charlie's parents."

I looked at the photos that hung on the wall, and saw one of a kid that resembled Charlie, and two adults smiling with him. "I hope you don't think I'm intruding…" I said. "…but what happened to his parents?"

"Oh, no! You're not intruding. I can at least tell you the truth." She said, and then she sighed. "A le- I mean vampire killed them. Me and Jake think that he was searching for something, and he was hungry. Unfortunately, Charlie's parents weren't wolves, so their smell was appetizing, rather than the revolting stench I'm sure you smell."

"Whoa." I said, and I stopped at a photo. It was my dad on a fishing boat with Billy Black and Harry Clearwater. I smiled, and if it could happen, I was almost positive a tear would've escaped. Leah saw where my attention was, and she patted my shoulder.

"They are all in a better place." Leah said.

"I didn't even show up to his funeral." I traced my fingers around his picture. "How did he die?"

Leah sighed again. "Another vampire attack…the same one that killed Charlie's parents."

"What do you think he's looking for?" I asked, turning to her.

She shrugged. "Can't read the bloodsuckers mind." She put her hand over her mouth. "Sorry, force of habit."

I chuckled. "It's alright."

"Anyway, all we know is that he has a mate. We've seen him meet up with her, at the La Push border."

"Do you know what they look like?" I asked.

"Actually, I have a drawi-." Leah was interrupted by the phone. She went to answer it, and I overheard Jake talking.

"Leah, he's back." He said, and he hung up.

Leah turned to me. "Would you like to come with me? Apparently Jake came across the vamp I was telling you about earlier."

I nodded. "I'll avenge my father's death."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Someone wanted a weird name for Embry's grandson…I think that's weird enough.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy. It was fun writing this chapter, because the wolves are different.**

**As always, read and review!**


	7. Enemies never die

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga does not belong to me. It belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Enemies never die**

I was running alongside Leah's wolf form. She was about as large as Sy, and about the same shade. She seemed more careful when she ran, probably from doing this for over 80 years.

I could tell we were getting close to the border, because I heard the heartbeats of the other wolves. I could hear faint muttering, and low growls. I pushed past the trees to see a large stand-off.

On one side of the border, I saw Sy, Charlie, and Dakota. Three other wolves were waiting, and I gathered that the largest was Jacob.

On the other side, I saw my family of vampires…both of them. Angela, Ben, Elijah, Kenneth and Penelope were staring at the object that infuriated the wolves. The Cullens, including Tanya, were watching me as I approached with Leah.

Everyone formed a large semi-circle, blocking the movement of the attacker. I stopped in the middle of the formation, and Leah took a spot on my left.

I didn't realize it, but I was in arms distance from Edward, who was on my right. He tugged my arm, and I looked at him. He smiled and mouthed 'Sorry' and he rubbed my arm soothingly. Next to him, Tanya was watching him from the corner of her eye, and she hissed at him. He dropped his arm and looked ashamed, while Tanya leaned into his chest.

I turned my attention back to the intruder, and recognized him from a nightmare. He was one of the vampires I met at a baseball game so long ago.

"Laurent." I said, growling his name.

He looked shocked. "And how exactly does this charming young woman know my name?" He asked, taking a step towards me. "The only ones I've met happen to be the Carlisle and his family, but I don't remember coming across you in my lifetime." He said, taking another step.

"Oh, you met me…" I said, and I took a step forward. "That's the reason why James is no longer here."

He raised his eyebrow. "Again, I'm not catching on."

Behind me, I heard someone groan. "For crying out loud!" Alice called. "She was human when you met her!" I turned to hiss at her, but she was smiling at me, which stopped me altogether.

I turned back to the now-smirking Laurent. "Well, it appears that you are no longer human, Bella. And, clearly, no longer Edward's object of infatuation." He chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Edward hissed, stepping next to me. Being in such close proximity to him was driving me crazy. "You don't have to bring up that detail."

"I'm just saying, that this challenges things." Laurent said, and ran behind him. I bolted after him, with Leah and Dakota at my feet. I knew that others followed, not wanting him to get away. We were running through the trees, and I could see him very clearly ahead of me.

Leah huffed behind me, and I heard the sound of her claws digging into the soil. She shot forward, and made a dash to Laurent, but Laurent already escaped to the water, where Leah screeched to a stop. She let her lip up in a growl, which I inferred as _Don't come back._ I gazed across the water and saw Laurent meet up with a moving figure that had a flicker of red with it.

I inhaled, knowing that that must be his mate, whoever she was.

Everyone slowed to a stop, and we spread all the way around the beach.

Angela sighed. "Well, there goes our plan." She came up to me. "Bella, the rest of us are heading to the Cullen house, we'll see you there." She said, her eyes flickering at Edward. I nodded, and she ran. I felt a nudge at my elbow, and I saw the largest russet wolf smiling playfully at me. Leah was by his side, and she had unspoken questions in her eyes.

Jake jerked his head to the side, and I chuckled. "Not right now, Jake. Maybe later." A whine escaped from Leah. "I promise I'll be back later." _I just need time to think._ Leah nodded, and the wolves left in the other direction.

I thought that I was the only one left near the water, when I heard footsteps approaching me. I sighed, and turned, knowing who the owner of the footsteps was.

Edward had his hands in his pockets, but that's not what made my heart…or what was left of it, anyway…glow; it was the fact that Tanya wasn't with him.

"Where's Tanya?" I asked, sitting on the ground.

"I told her to go on without me." Edward said, sitting next to me. I closed my eyes, pretending that he wasn't there.

If I were a human, that would've worked. Stupid enhanced senses; I could hear every breath he took and I could smell him from a mile away.

That scent…oh, how that scent made me react.

"Bella." Edward said, and I felt him touch my hand. I moved my hand out of the way, and shifted myself to wear I was lying on my side in the sand.

"Bella, can we talk?" He asked, and I heard him stand up.

"Talk away." I said, smiling, my eyes still closed.

"I know of another place we could talk at." Edward said, and he yanked me up.

"Hey! Watch what you're doing!" I yelled, kicking him on his thigh.

"Sorry, had to get you out of your trance somehow." He said, smiling his breathtaking grin. Thankfully I didn't need to breathe.

I sighed reluctantly. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He said, running. "Follow me!" I heard him yell when he was far away.

I groaned. "_Could've told me that sooner._" I muttered under my breath, running after him.

I followed his scent until I caught up to him. He smiled at me while we ran, and I looked away.

_I don't want to give him the wrong idea. He might not want me back, and I don't want to seem desperate. _I sighed and looked at him. _However, he does need to know about Elijah._

I looked at where we were running; just a cluster of trees. I saw a clearing up ahead, and I stopped when we reached the end of trees. I gasped, and I recognized where we were.

_The meadow._ I thought, looking around. It hadn't changed much in the past 90 years, except a few more trees, and it was still beautiful. And seeing Edward here made it even more perfect.

"Recognize it?" He asked, coming up from behind me.

I turned slowly. "Yes, I do." I said, looking at his topaz eyes.

"Thought you would." He went to sit in the middle of the meadow. "Bella, we need to talk."

I went over to him. "I know." I sat down next to him.

He closed his eyes. "Bella, why are you like this?" He said, gesturing his hand up and down my body.

I shrugged. "A kind and gentle vampire saved me from death. The same as you."

He glared at me. "That's not what I meant." He exhaled. "How did you become a vampire?"

"I'm sure you know how." I said, staring at him.

He groaned. "Stop being vague, Bella. You know what I meant."

I sighed. "I was dying…because I was giving birth to my son…our son…" I said, looking away.

"I don't believe that."

"You should."

"Why?"

I laughed. "You honestly can't tell me you haven't seen the similarities between you and Elijah. Wow Edward, I thought vampires had very good eyesight." I laughed again, and I saw his expression change.

It went from disbelief, to sadness, and finally, to joy.

"It's……not……possible……for us to…….have kids." He said, pointing at himself.

"The Incubus, Edward, that's how I was able to believe it." I said, and I lied down on the grass.

He did the same. "I thought it was just a story the Volturi made up to keep us from having kids with humans…you know, to scare us." He chuckled. "I didn't believe it could happen when we…you know." He said, looking away.

"Neither did I."

He groaned. "If I known that you were pregnant when we left, I would've stayed and we could've been hap…" He said, suddenly stopping.

This was too much to bear, if things went on, I would be kissing him in a second. "Edward, I have to go." I said, getting myself off the ground.

"What…why?" He asked, shooting up fast.

"Just…because…I need to think." I said, and I ran.

I didn't hear any approach behind me, so I knew he wasn't following me. I'm glad he was giving me time to think, maybe he would rethink what he was going to say, too.

While I ran, I heard someone running beside me so I turned my head to see Laurent waving. I was thrown to the ground from the other side, and I growled. I couldn't get up, whoever was holding me was trying to keep me on the ground until Laurent could hold me. When he took over, my attacker knelt down in front of my face, and I realized I had it wrong.

The flicker of red I saw above the water was not his mate, but Victoria, James' mate.

"That was just too easy." She said, and Laurent carried me away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: I know, I'm mean, but hey, I had to have some other kind of villain besides Tanya.**

**Okay, so I'm going to watch the Secret Life, and then I'll probably head to bed. (Heheh, it rhymed.)**

**As always, read and review!**


	8. Why me?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of the Twilight Saga. Stephanie Meyer does. I just own Elijah, Kenneth, Penelope, and the new wolves…**

***Note- I know Laurent doesn't have a power in the books, but I'm giving him one to make more sense to the story…you'll see why.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Why Me?**

I was over the shoulder of Laurent, who was trailing behind Victoria. Normally, if I were human, I would expect not to be able to get away from his grip. But I was a vampire, so I should be strong enough to break free. Right?

Wrong. I don't know what was wrong with me, but some unknown force stopped me from moving my limbs. I would've been kicking Laurent until he had to let go, but instead, I found myself helplessly along Laurent's shoulder.

Victoria turned her head as she ran, and gave me a wicked smile. I growled at her, and wanted to attack her. Try as I might, I still couldn't get out of the unseen hold around my body. Victoria took a sharp right, and Laurent quickly followed, until we reached a small cabin.

Laurent threw me on the couch, and I tried to run, but Laurent had his arm out in front of him. Ahh, so he's the one with the hold. I was on the couch, lying motionlessly, until Victoria came in.

Victoria chuckled. "Well, I never expected it to be easy…but I was able to." She gave a wicked grin. "It just took 90 years."

"What do you want?!" I was able to spit out. A thought occurred to me. _Maybe he can only hold limbs, but not lips and eyes._ I tried to blink to prove my theory. I was right, my facial features were able to move, however my limbs couldn't.

"I think she's made it obvious." Laurent said, his arm still out.

"Aw, I think its wise to tell her…don't you?" Victoria said, grinning. She walked over to the couch, and knelt in front of my face. "I came to avenge James' death. You see, he was my mate, and you killed him."

"But I-."

"No, you killed him." She said, shaking her head. "Although you didn't physically do it, you did cause him to die." I raised an eyebrow. I had to admit, my memory was sketchy of the incident, so I couldn't recall _every single _detail. I mainly just memorized the details of meeting Edward to my 'death,' most of it consisting of only Edward.

"If you weren't there at the baseball field, you wouldn't have set him off, and he wouldn't have fought the Cullens, causing his death." Victoria grinned wickedly again. "Plus, Edward is your mate, so I think it's fair to go mate for mate, wouldn't you agree?"

"Victoria." Laurent said, his voice heavy with hunger. I saw his eyes; they were almost pitch black.

"Soon, I promise." Victoria said, turning to him.

He shook his head. "No, I wanted to say that Edward is no longer his mate. He goes with Tanya, the 'sister' to Irina."

"Really?" She turned to me. "Well, it's still your fault." She said, and she grabbed one of my arms.

"Freeze!" I heard someone yell, and I would've laughed. Only vampires could literally freeze, so I thought it was funny. But given the situation, I held it in.

Victoria hissed and crouched, turning to the door. The door flew open, and I saw Alice and Angela in the front, with a few others behind them, including Edward, who looked sad to see me about to die. I wondered why that was.

"What are you doing here?!" She yelled, but she shook her head, and turned to me. "I'll deal with you later." She said, and ran towards the window. Alice grasped for her when she opened the window, but was too slow, because Victoria had already disappeared.

Laurent was still there, and he quickly brought his hand down. I was free to move my limbs, so I got up and faced him.

"Goodbye." He said, and he flew through the open window.

"Well, that was a waste of time." Alice said, and she smiled at me. Angela and Ben were walking towards me.

"I got all worried." Angela said. "First, I see you walking by yourself, and the next second, your path leads you here. We would've got here sooner, but _someone_ had to be a diva about which car to use." She rolled her eyes and looked at Alice.

"Hey, there is no way you are getting dirt on my baby." Alice said, crossing her arms. "And that's a statement of fact." Alice turned to leave. "Coming?" She asked, heading out.

"Come on Bella." Angela said, pulling my arm. She dropped it suddenly, and smiled. She left with Ben in her arm instead.

I took a step out when Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me into a sensual kiss.

This kiss was like no others. I mean, the last kiss I had was with Edward, and that was over 90 years ago, but holy crap! He's been holding out on me. It was like our mouths belonged entwined together, our tongues dancing in perfect harmony.

He let go and we were both left breathless.

"W…why did you do that?" I asked, my voice unsteady.

He chuckled. "Bella, I love you. I always have and always will." He said, and he looked at me. "Bella, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you the way I did." He groaned. "It's just, you were kept in constant danger and I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that out." I said, remembering my birthday.

"I told you a lie…the deepest amount of blasphemy I ever told you. Bella, will you ever take me back?" His eyes glowed.

"Edward…I…"

His face turned solemn. "Of course, I understand. You don't feel anything for me anymore. I wouldn't blame you."

"Edward, I do love you…I'm just afraid…"

"Of what, love?" He asked. _Love._ _He must really love me, to call me that again._

"A couple of reasons." I raised an eyebrow. "Tanya, for one."

"Don't worry about Tanya." Edward said, stroking my hand. "She's my problem." I looked away, but he pulled my face up to his. "That's not the real reason you're afraid. Please tell me."

I sighed, giving in. "I'm afraid that you'll leave again, and the empty void in my heart will return."

He kissed me again. When he was done, he went to my ear. "I'm not leaving you." He whispered. "If I do leave, I'll take you with me?"

"Why, what makes now so different than then?" I asked.

"Well, for one, you're much more sturdy. You know, less breakable." He said, and he began kissing my neck. "And another…" He went back to my ear. "I know how it feels without you. I can't go through that pain again."

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Good, I'm not the only one that felt that way."

He looked me in the eyes. "Would you?"

I gave him a large kiss, and I felt a strange tingling sensation throughout my body. It took me awhile to recognize what it was, seeing as I hadn't felt it in a long time. I broke off the kiss, not sure what to do next.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." He said, but I was still mesmerized by the unknown feeling. He chuckled. "Don't worry, it's all new to me too, but you'll get used to it."

"You never felt this way with Tanya when you…?"

He shook his head. "I wasn't in love with Tanya, so the situation is not the same. The last time I felt like this was your 18th birthday…" He looked away.

"So…what do we do next?" I asked, kissing his cheek and then his neck. He began kissing me back, and the next thing I know, we are both on the ground. I broke off breathless, hovering over him.

"I think you know." He whispered, and he grabbed my neck and brought me back to him.

A thought occurred to me while I was entrapped in the arms of the man I loved. So many more people are in danger because of me. Kenneth, Penelope, Ben, Angela, Elijah, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, and Edward. Even the wolves. Why did it have to be me that caused all the problems? Why me?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Yeah, I know. Back too soon. Too soon to have them make love. Remember, vampires feel lust towards the one they love…a lot. So Edward and Bella couldn't control themselves.**

**I promise, Tanya will get her revenge…her own way.**

**As always, read and review!**


	9. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of the Twilight Saga. Stephanie Meyer does. I just own Elijah, Kenneth, Penelope, and the new wolves…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**New Beginnings**

The birds were chirping when Edward and I finished our dance, and our clothes were strewn across the cabin floor.

Edward chuckled. "Alice isn't going to like that." He said, smiling.

"She'll get over it." I said, and I leaned in and kissed him again.

He laughed and mussed my hair. "Bella, I really think we should get going." He stood up in a fast motion. "School, remember?"

I got up too, and groaned. "After all these years, I still hate school." I said, and I looked around. I bit my lip.

"Alice saw this, and she came prepared." Edward said, laughing. "She left clothes on the kitchen counter. Would you like me to get them, Miss Swan?"

"I'm perfectly capable of getting them myself, Mr. Cullen. No need to be a gentleman." I said, making my way to the kitchen.

Some part of my brain kept telling me that this was somebody else's cabin, and that we were trespassing, but being with Edward was all I needed.

"Miss Swan…being a gentleman is part of my package." He smiled, and grabbed me at my waist. "Take it or leave it."

I grabbed his arms and broke free from his grasp. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get dressed."

Edward smiled my smile, and he was gone in two seconds. When he came back, he was fully clothed. "Your turn." He said.

I rolled my eyes and headed to the kitchen counter. I saw an aqua dress, bra, and panties neatly folded. I groaned. Of course Alice would pick out a dress for me, and I'd be the constant thorn in her fashion world. I swiftly put on the clothes, and ran to Edward.

"You knew." I said, pointing my finger at his chest.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed the top of my head. "Of course I knew. And you know what else?" He said, and he looked down at me. "You still look gorgeous in blue." He smiled.

"Come on…" I said, and we headed out the door, where we were greeted with the sun.

Edward chuckled. "I guess school is out of the question." He said, running a hand through his hair.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked, stroking his hand, hoping we could prolong our night's events.

"I'd like to see my son, if you don't mind." He said, frowning slightly. I forgot that Edward hasn't officially met Elijah. That seemed rude, considering that Elijah was just a little Edward.

"Right." I said, and I interlocked my fingers with his. "Want to go to your house? I'm sure everyone is there again."

He nodded. "Tell me about him." He said, and we began to run at a jogging pace…for vampires, anyway.

"He can read minds too." I weaved through the trees, not bothering to speak louder. I knew he could hear me from where he was, as I could hear his every intake of breath.

"Really?" He paused for a second. "Even yours?"

"Yeah, even mine. We think it's because I'm his mother, and he has the same genes as me." I paused. "He can even speak to you with his thoughts. Although, with you, it wouldn't be much different than what you and Alice do." I laughed.

"I suppose it wouldn't." He said, chuckling. I heard the river that flowed near his house, so I knew we were getting close. "Tell me more."

"He's really caring about others feelings…and he loves a good laugh now and again." I sighed. "But he has trouble making friends. He knows that he can't, because we will move so soon, so he doesn't want to try. He's lonely all the time."

Edward sighed. "Now he has the wolves to befriend."

I nodded to myself. "Yeah, and I'm kind of glad they are there. They won't age if they keep their wolf forms. My childhood friend is still alive, and he looks like he's 25."

"Still, befriending those mutts." He snorted. "I thought I'd never see the day, and it's my own son that does."

"Edward, I plan to hang around more." I said, slowing to a walk. We were near the porch. He slowed with me, and his face was up in a scowl. "Please Edward, I have to know what happened after I… 'died.'"

He nodded; stiffly, because he was unsure. We walked in the house, and everyone was sitting in the living room, awaiting us.

Emmett laughed first. "Did you leave any of the cabin standing for the homeowners?"

I growled, and Edward placed his hands on my shoulders.

"It's alright love." He whispered.

Esme stood up and made her way to me. "Bella, welcome back. This family hasn't been the same without you." She gave me a hug, and I had to hug her back.

"It feels good to be back." I said, and I looked to see Elijah fidgeting on the couch. I released Esme and walked over to him. _Eli._ I called to him, and I placed my arm around his shoulder. He looked up at me.

_Yeah, mom._

_I'm sure you can hear it, but I need to tell you anyway. You're father would like to speak with you, he's standing over there._ I cocked my head towards Edward.

_Okay._ He said, and he got up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Edward's POV:**

My son was making his way to me.

_**My**__ son_, I thought, proud that I was able to father children with the love of my life. Clearly, you could tell we were related. His hair was the same bronze tone, and he had it in the same way I did, though it was still growing. He had some of my facial features, but when I looked into his eyes, I saw the deep chocolate ones on Bella.

Bella got up. "Edward, this is Elijah Anthony Cullen…your son." She said, and she placed her hands on his shoulders the same way I did to her earlier.

"Elij-." I started, but was interrupted by a thought in my head. I wasn't trying to listen to anyone's thoughts, so I was caught off guard.

_Save it, dad. I know exactly what you can do. So, to keep this conversation private, how about we continue to talk in our minds. Agreed?_

Alice sighed. "Guys, we might as well do our own thing. We'll only see them standing there." She rolled her eyes. _Stupid mind readers._

Both Elijah and I turned to glare at her. When we realized we did the same thing at the same time, we turned towards each other.

_I agree. I suppose you have some questions for me._

_You suppose correctly._ Elijah sighed. _For one, how could you leave my mother?_

_That was a hard decision for me to make, Elijah. May I call you Eli? _He nodded, so I continued. _Eli, I loved your mother very much, that's why I left. I couldn't bear with myself if she got hurt. She would always be endangered with me. So I thought it was best if she could live a happy human life, and marry a man that could grow old along with her. _I chuckled in my mind. _Obviously she didn't, but that's what I had in mind._

_Did you ever think about coming back?_

_Of course I did. However, that refers back to what I was trying to achieve. You see, Bella was quite the looker among the human males at school, even if she didn't think so herself, so I strongly believed that she would find a suitor._ I sighed. _If she did, I knew it would've hurt me too much. Now I see that she did find her suitor, he just left her._

_I can tell you love her very much. The emotion reader has been telling me of the love you've been feeling towards her. Knowing her thoughts, I know that she is deeply and passionately in love with you as well. But, if you ever hurt her again, I will hunt you down._

I was surprised at the threat in his head, and father instincts took over me. _Listen hear, young man. Just because I hurt her before doesn't mean I'll hurt her again. I brought you into this world, and I can take you back out of it._

Elijah smiled. _That was the reaction I was hoping to get. _He walked over and gave me a hug. _Welcome home…dad._

I hugged him back. His skin was warmer than the average humans, but I could tell his skin was much like ours, hard like stone.

I turned my head to Bella, who was smiling at our silent exchange.

"You don't have to say anything." Bella said, and she kissed me on the lips. "We have a new beginning, as a family." She smiled widely.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Yeah, Eli was just testing his old man…**

**I thought it would be better if the exchange between Edward and Eli was made in Ed's POV…or else it would've been boring.**

**Something surprising is going to happen in the next couple chapters. Can't say what, but I can say it will spark a new story…**

**As always, read and review!**


	10. Game time

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of the Twilight Saga. Stephanie Meyer does. I just own Elijah, Kenneth, Penelope, and the new wolves…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Game time**

Our lunch table had nearly tripled in size. Instead of just Angela, Ben, Elijah, and me, we had the Cullens, and the wolves, totaling our count to 13 people. The wolves were sporadically placed in between us, happily taking all of our food. They didn't break up any of the couples, just sat next to them. Elijah was sitting next to Quil, and Charlie was next to me.

"You know." Charlie said, in between bites. "This food tastes a lot worse thanks to bloodsucker stench." He smiled, still eating.

"No Charlie," Dakota said, eating. "It's not because of them, it's because the food we eat is cafeteria food, the worse there is." He elbowed Emmett. "Not that they would know…" He laughed.

Emmett laughed. "Sorry, I can't remember eating cafeteria food. But, by the looks of it, I'm going to agree with you."

Alice's face went blank, and Angela stared at her.

"Bella, I don't look like that when I get a vision, do I?" She asked, her eyes sincere. I smiled and shrugged, leaning deeper into Edward's chest. "Bella!" She said, causing everyone to giggle.

"Angela, remember that she goes by Stella here." Edward said, tightening his arm around my body.

Angela's eyes widened. "I completely forgot."

Alice came back, and turned to Emmett. Somehow, Emmett knew what that meant, because he howled with joy. "Awesome!" He yelled. I heard Edward sigh next to me, and I saw Elijah roll his eyes.

"What's going on?" Dakota said, looking scared. The wolves tensed like a big battle was about to start.

"Relax," Edward said, and the wolves did. "Emmett just gets too excited when a storm comes."

Sy scoffed. "Why, what's so great about storms?"

Emmett cleared his throat. "Two teams. Carlisle and Esme will join." He turned to me. "Do you think Kenneth and Penelope will join as well?"

"Join what?" I asked, confused.

Edward sighed and went to my ear. "Emmett wants to play baseball."

I saw Dakota smile. "Count us in."

"Okay, that's four more." Emmett said. "So, do you think they will?"

I shrugged. "I don't see why not."

"Okay, everyone at this table will play. Plus Carlisle, Esme, Kenneth and Penelope." Emmett frowned. "But that makes the numbers uneven."

"I'll join." I heard someone say, and I turned around to see Tanya glaring daggers to me.

Edward released me and stood up. "Tanya, it would be best if you…stayed away from my family at this time." He said.

"And why would that be?" She crossed her arms. "Because you want to sleep with _Stella_?" She sneered the name.

I stood up, ready to give it to her, when the bell rang. I groaned, and Edward grabbed my arm.

"Now, now, Stella. Can I expect you to behave like a good little girl?" He asked, walking us toward our physics class.

"I think you should be the judge of that." I turned around and kissed him, right in Tanya's line of view. My arms wrapped around his back, so I was able to flip Tanya off without Edward seeing.

He chuckled, and continued our way down the hall. "Was that really necessary?"

I sighed. "I think it was." We entered the doorway and went to our seats. Charlie entered and came to our table.

"So, we in, or what?" He asked, smirking.

"Emmett won't care." Edward said. "But I will forewarn you, he will be making dog jokes."

Charlie snorted. "I don't think that'll be a problem. Just tell me where."

Edward nodded to the front of the class, where Mr. Friedman wrote on the chalkboard. "I'll write the directions down, just go to your seat before you get us both in trouble."

"Mr. Cullen, Miss Weber. Congratulations, I didn't know you were going out." Mr. Friedman said, turning towards the class.

I raised my hand. "How would you know that?"

"My son is a sophomore, and he has the same lunch as you." Mr. Friedman smirked. "I hear all the gossip."

Edward coughed. "Not _all._" He said to me.

"Okay class, open your textbooks to page…" Mr. Friedman said, telling us our lesson for the day.

Class didn't seem to last long, but I think it's because I was staring into Edward's eyes most of the lesson. He stared back, and he looked like he was the lucky winner, rather than the prize.

The bell rang, and we got up at the same moment.

He walked me to my class that I had with three wolves, and he leaned in. "I don't think I feel comfortable allowing you into this classroom with a bunch of mutts."

Dakota slapped him on the back on he passed by, and gave me a thumbs up. He took his seat next to Charlie and Sy, who were plotting ways to win in the upcoming game.

I kissed Edward on the lips. "Don't worry, we'll be together soon."

"Not soon enough." He said, his breath saturating my face. He smiled and left, leaving me awestruck. I shook my head and went to take my seat. Class was boring without Edward, so I began doodling on my notebook. The quarterback of the football team made his way to me.

"Hey, baby." He said, winking. "How would you like to ditch this place and head to my house?"

I knew what he was trying to do, but I didn't discourage it. Instead, I fished him in. "What's going on at your house?"

He smiled, liking the idea that I was interested. "I'm going to have a party, and you're invited." He winked again.

"How many people will be at this party?" I asked, still fishing.

"Two." He smirked, and looked over at his football buddies. While his head was turned, I spoke under my breath.

"Charlie, come up here and pretend you're my boyfriend. Just follow my lead." I smiled at the football player, who turned his attention to me. "I think you should make it three." I said.

He snorted. "Why would you do that?" Charlie made his way up to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey babe." He said, and he grazed my earlobe. It did nothing for me, but I didn't let the jock know.

"Oh." The football player smirked. "That's all right, I can share."

Charlie stood up, but I placed my hand in front of him. "Share me for what? I thought this was just a small party."

The football player shook his head. "Nah, baby. When I meant party, I meant party in my pants." He smirked again.

"Oh, really?" I said, standing up. "Should I tell Mrs. Lewis that you are sexually harassing me?"

He gestured to Charlie. "At least I ain't grazing your earlobe like that idiot. If anyone should be sexually harassing you, it would be him."

"Listen, bub." Charlie said. "Clearly, she's not interested, so back off!" I wrapped my arm around his shoulder, and kissed his cheek.

"Hi Mrs. Lewis." I said, waving to the teacher.

"Good afternoon, Miss Weber." Mrs. Lewis appeared behind the football player. "Mr. Lewis, what are you doing out of your area?"

"I was just getting notes from Stella." He said.

"Well, get back to your seat, and leave her alone. You to o, Mr. Black." She went to the chalkboard.

"Yes, mom." The football player mumbled under his breath, heading back to his seat. Charlie and I exchanged a look, and we started laughing. Charlie patted my shoulder before he went to his seat.

"You owe me." He whispered.

I nodded my head, and began our assignment.

When the bell rang, Charlie caught up to me.

"So, Stella, are you on for the game?" He asked, and we headed out of the classroom.

I sighed. "Emmett's probably going to drag me to do it anyway, so yeah."

He laughed, and scratched the back of our head. "By the way, Leah wants you to come over soon. She knows you want to go over some stuff that happened while you were gone."

I smiled. "Yeah, I do. Tell her I'll be over tomorrow, or the next day. Things have been kind of busy since…" I said, trailing off when Edward walked in our direction.

Charlie turned his gaze to see what I was staring at. He chuckled. "Okay, I get it. I'll tell her, and I'll see you later." He said, and he headed off toward the parking lot, waving over his head.

"Hey." I called when Edward got closer.

"Hey." He said, and he grabbed my waist and pulled me in for a kiss. If I was a human, I'm sure my head would be spinning. The tingling sensation returned, so I pulled out of the kiss.

"Not now, Edward." I said, and he grabbed my hand.

"Worth a shot." He smiled my smile as we headed toward the parking lot. The Cullens were gathered around a Volvo, so I turned to Edward.

"Another Volvo?" I raised an eyebrow.

"What can I say; I have a thing for Volvos." He shrugged, and pulled me towards the Volvo.

"Err…" I said, looking at the truck that Angela, Ben and Elijah were hanging out at.

Elijah was joking with Quil, who had Sy right behind him. Sy threw a punch right in Quil's face, and they started a little brawl. Elijah laughed and broke them apart.

While talking to them, he managed to send thoughts to me. _It's alright, mom. See you at the game._ Quil and Sy exchanged a look, and pounced on Elijah. Elijah was getting good at his gift; he was able to do it conspicuously. _Aww shucks mom, you'll make me blush…which is possible for me. _He said bye to his friends and got in the truck with Ben.

"Shall we, Miss Weber?" Edward mumbled, pulling my head out of the clouds.

"Why yes Edward, we shall." I said, and we walked hand in hand to his Volvo. I saw Emmett sitting in the monstrous jeep next to Edward's car.

"Come on, Bella! You know it'll be fun!" Emmett said, and he laughed. "Last time you saw a baseball game you couldn't even join in the fun." He clapped his hands together. "And you'll get your can whipped on the first inning."

"Please, Emmett." I said, climbing in the passenger seat of the Volvo. "My team can so take yours on." The words came out before I had a chance to think about it. I immediately regretted it, because Emmett's smile stretched across his whole face.

"Is that a challenge?" He laughed, and he turned to Jasper. "Don't worry Jasper; you won't be the team captain this time." He turned to me. "Seems like Bella has volunteered." He started the engine, and fishtailed the jeep out of the parking lot.

Edward pulled out carefully, and rubbed my shoulder at the same time. "Don't worry about him." Edward then chuckled. "I _will_ be surprised if your team actually beats his. Emmett is a good player."

I scowled as we zoomed to the house to tell Carlisle of our game.

-----At the clearing-----

Edward and I reached the clearing the same time Charlie and Dakota did. Quil and Sy were already there, attacking Elijah. Boys love to rough-house. I sighed and departed from Edward, heading over to where Emmett was.

Esme was waiting, and Carlisle was talking to Kenneth intently. Rosalie was asking Penelope how she got her hair so bright, and Alice and Jasper were embracing near a tree.

"Where's Ben and Angela?" I asked as I got closer to Kenneth.

He smiled reluctantly. "They had to finish…er…important business. Angela reassured us that they'll be here before we pick the teams."

"And I stay true to my word." Angela's voice reached us before she did, and she came over and wrapped an arm around her neck. "I see how this is going." She said, pointing to her skull. I nodded and pushed my shield towards her.

Esme cleared her throat. "Before Bella and Emmett pick their teams, I should point out some points. First, to keep the game fair, each will get one mind reader, one future seer, and two shapeshifters. Second, I do not want any cheating of any kind." She turned her gaze at Emmett, who was holding back laughs. "Emmett, pick first or bat first?"

"Bella can choose first." Emmett smiled, and I could tell he was thinking I didn't stand a chance.

"Okay, Bella, pick your vision girl." Alice said, jumping up and down.

I rolled my eyes. "Angela." I looked over at Alice who looked disappointed.

"Bella!" Alice said, reluctantly walking over next to Emmett.

"Okay, Bella pick one shapeshifter."

"Charlie."

"Awesome!" He called, running next to me. He held his hand up for a high-five, and I returned it.

"Emmett?" Esme asked.

"Sy." He said, crossing his arms.

I leaned over to Charlie. "He doesn't realize Sy is the youngest, right?"

"Exactly." Charlie said, grinning.

"Bella?" Esme turned back to me.

"Dakota." I pointed at the wolf that was whispering to Elijah.

Dakota rubbed Quil's shoulder. "Picked last…again." He said, and ran to meet us. Quil slumped his shoulders and headed over to Emmett.

"Okay, now the mind reader." Esme asked.

"Elijah." I said, and he walked over to me, no surprise shown on his face. Edward, however, was completely surprised.

"How could you, Bella?" He asked, staring at me with his topaz eyes.

I shrugged. "Well, for one, Elijah can read my mind. Which would mean Emmett's team would have an advantage if he had him. You can't read my mind, so I can block my whole team's thoughts from you." I smiled. "And second, you ticked me off. You don't think I can actually handle myself, so I'll show you."

He nodded. "I understand." He smirked. "This means war."

I nodded, and we continued to pick our teammates. Kenneth, Carlisle, and Jasper were on my team, while Rosalie (no surprise there), Penelope and Ben were on Emmett's.

Esme acted as referee and catcher for both teams. She headed to the home plate, while my team spread around the bases.

Angela was pitcher, and Elijah was far back. That way, Angela could tell where the ball was going, and Elijah would see it. I made sure my barrier was around _The Bella Battler's _(team name) minds, so that Edward wouldn't be able to cheat. However, it doesn't mean _my_ team couldn't cheat.

Emmett was up first. "Okay, time to show them what the _Emmett Thunderbolts_ can do." He smirked, and raised the bat up. **(A/N: My mom picked out his team's name.) **

"You're on." I called. "Bring it to him Angela!" I got ready to run.

Angela pitched the ball. _Mom, it's going to come your way._ Elijah called.

Emmett hit the ball, and it headed in my general direction. I smirked and ran to the ball. Elijah showed me where I would catch it at, so I skidded to a stop when I got there. I raised my hand, and the ball smacked into it.

"Out!" Esme called.

"Dammit!" Emmett called, running back to home.

"Language!" Esme scolded.

The whole night was mainly name calling and skills bashing. We won, by a landslide. And Emmett called us cheaters. I simply stated it isn't cheating if you use what's given to you.

"I will never underestimate you again." Edward said, and he kissed me for I don't know how long.

"Tomorrow, we are playing _Truth or Dare._" Emmett said, and he smirked. "I have the perfect one for Elijah."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Yay! Long chapter!**

**Okay, I was able to squeeze a little Tanya in there, and you can tell she's upset…wonder what's going to happen with her?**

**Next chapter is about Truth or Dare with the Cullens. It should be interesting.**

**As always, read and review!**


	11. Truth or Dare

**Me: Is Twilight mine yet?**

**Disclaimer: No.**

**Me:…Is it mine now?**

**Disclaimer: No.**

**Me:…Is it mi-**

**Disclaimer: For the last time! Twilight is not yours! It's Stephenie Meyer's!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Truth or Dare**

I spent another night with Edward. It was perfect, but maybe that was because Edward _is_ perfect. His flawless shape, the way he moves his body with mine…

_Bella, stop thinking about it. If you do, you'll just make yourself want him more. _I told myself over again, though I didn't listen. Who could blame me? Edward was quite a catch, and I still didn't believe that he loved me the same way I loved him.

I turned my head to see Edward staring at me. We were in his Volvo heading to school, the others trailing behind us.

"What are you thinking, love." He asked, and he reached over to stroke my cheek.

A shot of electricity went through my body at his touch. "Nothing." I said, looking out the window.

He pulled my face so I was staring at him again. "Love, I know you are lying to me."

I sighed. "I was thinking about you." I leaned over and gave him a kiss, causing the car to swerve off the road a bit. Behind us, a honk escaped Emmett's jeep.

Edward chuckled. "Not one of the best things to do while driving."

"That'll have Emmett going on for months." I groaned, leaning back into my seat.

Edward laughed again. "Not months, love, years." He smiled. "Anyway, today he has something else up his sleeve."

I groaned again. "_Truth or Dare_." I turned to look at Edward. "Is there anything I need to know before I play?"

Edward nodded once. "Pick Dare."

I blinked. "Why? Don't most people choose Truth?"

"Emmett's Truth questions make it to where you always want to choose Dare. You see, they are a bit…er…explicit about relationships." He reached over and stroked my hand. "Although, that won't be a problem for us…we know how many times we've done it." He chuckled.

"Edward Cullen!" I slapped his shoulder. "You better not pick truth just because we haven't done it as many times as the others."

He stroked my hand again. "I'm just playing around, love." He pulled into the school parking lot, and Emmett parked next to us.

"You know," Emmett said, "they should add a new section to car safety. It belongs right next to the _Drinking and Driving_ rule." He smiled.

"And what might that be, Emmett?" Charlie asked as he joined our little group.

"No _Kissing and Driving._" He laughed, and Charlie joined him.

I rolled my eyes and went over to Elijah. "I'm sorry I didn't come home last night. Things got a little…complicated." I gave him a sheepish grin.

"Jeez, mom. Will you stop babying me?" He said, throwing his backpack over his shoulder. "May I remind you that I am 90 years old. It's time for you to cut the umbilical cord." He chuckled, and headed to the building. "Besides," He called as he walked, "I'm old enough to understand those…complicated things." While walking off, he tapped his skull, reminding me that he saw what I was thinking.

Edward came over and wrapped his arms around my waist. "He has a very gentle mind; I just wish I was there when he was born."

I grabbed one of Edward's hands, and led him towards the school. "Edward, the past is the past. There is nothing we can do to change it." We walked in silence toward my first period class, hand in hand with Edward. What I didn't expect was _Tanya _standing at the doorway. When she caught us, her nostrils flared and her eyes were locked on our hands.

I sighed, and Edward chuckled. "I'm sure you can handle that." He said, kissing me once before he left. We still had ten minutes before the bell rang, so I had no idea why he would leave me alone.

_Right!_ I thought to myself, as I headed towards Tanya. _He wants us to make amends._

"Tanya." I said, stopping a few feet in front of her.

"Stella." She glared at me.

"Whatever was between you and Edward is gone now, 'kay?" I said. "Now it's me and him, and if you don't like it, get over it."

She growled once. "I don't like it, but I won't get over it. I _will_ get Edward back. Even if it means destroying you." Her face softened up a little bit. "By the way, when Edward gets all mopey about a girl named Bella, you may want him gone, so just leave him to me."

I gave a dark chuckle. "You naïve little girl. I _am_ Bella." I said, and I took a step. "And I'm not that easy to destroy."

"The Volturi might have something to say about your son." She said, motioning behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Elijah and Quil at it again. "I wonder how they'll take to it." She said, and she left.

-------Lunch-------

I took my seat next to Edward, and Emmett was already there. He was twirling his thumbs, and I could tell he couldn't wait for our game to start. Since I was the last one to sit down, Emmett cleared his throat.

"Okay, folks. Name of the game is _Truth or Dare._ My truth questions can only be about sexual conquests," he wiggled his eyebrows and looked over to the wolves, "or about other things and dares can range from pranks to set-ups." He looked around the table. "Who's ready to go first?"

Charlie raised his hand. "I'll go, and I pick truth."

"Okay, were you named after Charlie Swan?" Emmett asked, and he glanced briefly at me.

Charlie sighed. "Yeah, a little bit. Jacob had tried to persuade Leah to name one of their kids Charlie, but she wouldn't budge, so he went down the generations. My parents gave in and named me Charlie. I didn't know the significance until Leah told me Bella's story." He cleared his throat. "Now, I'm gonna pick someone." He turned to Rosalie. "Rosalie, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever had a bad hair day?" Charlie smirked.

To my surprise, Rosalie didn't get upset. She laughed. "Once. It was my first time hunting, and I wasn't used to it. When I came back home, Edward laughed at me."

"Weren't you a site for sore eyes." Edward mumbled.

"Okay, Jasper, truth or dare?"

"Since you are not Emmett, I feel perfectly safe choosing Truth." Jasper said, leaning back.

"Have you ever used your gift to get revenge anonymously, and when?"

Jasper chuckled. "Yes, I have. Too many times to count, but I can tell you why." He looked over to Alice. "I would always mess with someone's emotions when they flirted with Alice. Not that they knew I was doing it, it still felt good."

Alice laughed. "My over-protective fool." She hung on Jasper. "I can see that your question is for me, ask away."

Jasper smirked. "Is everything you say a lie?"

Alice looked around. "…Yes?" She asked, not really sure what the question was.

"So you are lying now."

"No."

"But you just lied."

Alice shifted. "Stop trying to confuse me! I see that this goes on forever, so I'm just gonna skip ahead. Bella, truth or dare?"

"Truth." I said, wondering what she had up her sleeve.

"Have you dated anyone since Edward left?" She asked, and I immediately regretted the question.

I looked up at Edward to see him staring at me, waiting for my answer. If I could blush, I'm sure my cheeks would be bright red. "No." I whispered. Edward relaxed next to me, and he kissed the top of my head.

"Okay, Bella, pick someone." Alice continued, and she motioned her head towards Emmett.

"Emmett, truth or dare?"

"Truth. I don't care about showing off my sexual conquests." He grinned, throwing an arm around Rosalie.

"Did you even try at last night's game?" I asked, smiling wickedly.

Emmett glared at me. "Of course I did! You used your freaky son to win!"

"Whatever you say, Emmett." I said, throwing my hands up defensively.

"Okay, Elijah, you turn."

"Since you have a very dirty mind, I'm going to choose Dare." Elijah said, crossing his arms.

"Yes, our first dare!" Emmett said. He turned around. "See that girl over there." He pointed at a girl sitting by herself, eating pretzels, and reading a book called _The Host_.

"Yeah, what about her?" Elijah asked, staring at her.

"I want you to ask her out on a date, and you have to put on a good show. Then you crush her spirits!" Emmett said.

"What if I don't want to?" Elijah said.

"Son, it's wise if you do it." Edward said.

"Fine." Elijah pushed himself up out of the chair. "See you later." He walked over to the girl, and made conversation with her.

"Who is she?" I asked Alice, knowing she would know.

"That's Kendall Leyden. She is in our first and second period class. Her first period teacher is her father, Mr. Leyden. He teaches English, and Kendall gets straight A's."

"Nepotism." Emmett coughed.

"No, it's not. She's really good in English, that's why she reads…a lot. And she's smart in our math class too."

"I feel sorry for her." I said. "I mean, we get her hopes up that a guy likes her, and then he dumps her. That's not right."

Emmett shook his head. "Bella, I'm hoping he won't follow through with it."

I looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?"

"We've seen the way he looks at her." Alice said. "He obviously has a crush on her, and she's the one girl that doesn't hit on him. She never really speaks to him, so he's curious."

"And I figured, something might spark between them. After all, only Edward's child would fall in love with a human." Emmett joked.

I groaned. Our secrets might have a chance of spilling out, and Emmett was the cause. If Kendall found out about us, we would definitely leave.

"Bella." Charlie said, looking in my direction. "There are a couple of things you should know."

"Okay, shoot."

"One, if Eli does fall in love with her, and vice versa, then we'll take them to a bonfire to tell her the secrets. That way, we don't technically tell her, she just finds out." Charlie sighed. "Second, her cousin isn't real big on vampires."

"Who's her cousin?" I thought I knew all of the wolves, and they all seemed friendly enough to us.

"Her cousin is Mitch Uley. Their moms are cousins, but they were really close so they stuck the kids together. Kendall and Mitch got real close, until he transformed. He severed all ties from her, not wanting to harm her. He hates vampires because he can't be with the one person that makes him happy."

"So, Mitch wouldn't be too thrilled if his cousin/best friend was dating a vampire hybrid?" I scratched the back of my head, to seem more human. "Wow, so that's going to be hard to overcome."

"Yes I agree." Edward said, and we all looked at the table to see Elijah and Kendall laughing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Big thank you to hufflepuffbrunette247. She came up with the truth or dare questions, and she gave me ideas. (Mitch/Kendall relationship, Kendall/Eli relationship). I don't know where I'd be without you. Oh yeah! Also for her name…and the idea of the book she's reading.**

**I'm pretty sure the next chapters will contain more Ed and Bell moments, plus some Tanya/Victoria payback.**

**As always, read and review! (Also a big thank you to all my reviewers!)**


	12. Reconciliation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Thank you reviewers! I love getting up in the morning to see my mailbox full!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Reconciliation**

Everything was going great. It had been several weeks since our last visit with Tanya, so everything was going smooth. Elijah's relationship progressed with Kendall. They had their date, and they official claimed each-other as a couple. Elijah hasn't taken Kendall to Charlie's bonfire, because he is afraid of her initial reaction. He just wants her to be happy.

Another good thing happened. Laurent was caught. It happened a couple weeks ago, when I was over at the Black house, listening to Jake and Leah fill me in on what I missed. A wolf howled in the distance.

"Bet that's Sy." Jake said, erecting upwards out of his chair. "He was on patrol today."

"Maybe it is just my family." I suggested. "I think they were going out hunting today."

Leah shook her head. "No. Sy knows not to call the alarm on any 'vegetarian' vampires." Leah said, using our nickname for our lifestyle. "This means that a bad vampire is in the area."

Jake snorted. "Come on! What are we still doing here! Let's go kick some vampire ass!" He then shot me a smile. Leah stood up, and I followed them out. They phased, and I followed behind them. While traveling, I heard the sound of incoming paws, and I recognized Dakota and Charlie.

We ran until we came across Sy; who had a vampire under his large paw. At a closer look, I saw that it was Laurent.

"Laurent, what are you doing back here?" I asked, crouching near him.

"Coming back to survey some things…but I got a little sidetracked." He smiled, and I took a large note of his pitch-black eyes. He must've been hungry.

The wolves growled, and I could tell they were waiting for a chance to pounce. "What were you surveying?"

He smiled again. "Nothing of consequence, my dear." I saw him struggle, and the wolves pounced. I heard a sharp keening, and the sound of screams. Pieces of his marble skin flew across the forest.

The wolves gathered the pieces, and I burned them with the lighter. We headed back, knowing that we were safe.

That is, until Edward called Tanya.

"Bella." He rubbed my shoulders soothingly. "I want to patch things up. Before your coven, the only others we ran across that survived the same way was Tanya's family. We consider them our extended family. Can you please behave yourself?"

I groaned. "Eddie," I said, glad I was the only one allowed to call him that, "she's just going to steal you away from me."

He chuckled. "All she wants is my heart, and it is in your possession. So, the only way she could take it is if you give it to her, which I highly doubt."

I sighed. "Fine, but you'll have to do the talking."

"As long as it halts any form of bloodshed, I'm in." He smiled, and kissed me, sending a wave of desire down my spine.

I stroked his cheek. "We could go up and forget she was going to come…" I said, kissing down his collarbone.

"Bella." He groaned, pulling me away. "Please do this for me?"

"Okay." I said, and I went to the couch. "I'll just be a silent girlfriend."

He smiled and came over to where I was at. "Bella, there's something I wanted to ask you…" He got down on one knee, and I stopped breathing. Was I ready for this? Was I ready for a true commitment? Well, it _is_ with Edward. He opened his mouth to speak, but paused and cocked his head to the side.

I listened intently, and I heard the sound of approaching footsteps. Whoever it was hesitated, and then knocked. I could hear her take a deep breath, and whisper something to herself that I didn't catch.

"She's here." Edward said, getting up from his position. "Come in, Tanya."

"Edward, did you change your mind? I'm so glad that you chos—." She said walking in, but then she caught me. "Oh, it's you." She growled.

"Tanya." Edward began. "I'm sorry I put you in this predicament. I should have known that I would hurt someone other than myself. I decided to be with you to try and ease myself from the pain and regret I had about Bella, but clearly it did no good." He sighed and took a step forward. "Tanya, can we please go back to being friends?"

She took a minute to answer. "What about her?" Tanya jerked her chin towards me. "How am I not positive that she'll try to rip me apart?"

"Tanya, trust me." He said. "Bella would do nothing to hurt this family, and your family is a part of this family."

Tanya sighed. "I get that, but we have a rivalry going. Edward, I do love you." She smiled. "But I see that's not good enough for you. I see you found the one for you, and you are the one for her." She laughed. "I can always stick with the humans, I guess."

I shot a confused glance at Edward, and he chuckled. "Tanya and her sisters like to take part in the activities of the Succubus."

I nodded. So, Tanya liked to sleep around with human men. That was interesting.

"Bella." Tanya asked, finally directing me. I turned my head towards her, and her smile was apologetic. "I'm sorry for the damage I caused you and Edward. I see that you are made for each other, and I should have never stepped in the way of that."

I nodded. "It's alright Tanya. I probably would've done the same thing." We laughed, but then Tanya stopped abruptly.

She gasped. "I've done a very bad thing." She whispered, and stared at Edward.

Angela and Alice both burst through the door then, and shot an evil glance at Tanya.

"Edward, something terrible is about to happen." Alice said.

Angela pointed a finger at Tanya. "And it is all her fault."

I turned to glare at Tanya, and she was backing away slowly. "I didn't mean to do it! I swear! But, I just got mad, and Victoria—."

"Victoria!" I hissed.

"Yeah, she caught up to me." She backed all the way to the wall. "She told me what I should do to get revenge. We kept a close watch on you guys. I have to tell you, it was hard seeing what you two did at night." She smiled, warily. I was too mad to be embarrassed. "Laurent was also keeping a close on you, but then he got killed. My sister, Irina, didn't take to that very well. You see, she was Laurent's mate…"

I turned to Angela while she was still talking. "What exactly is going to happen?"

Alice was the one who spoke up. "Volturi. Aro, Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix. We don't have a chance to run away, not with Demetri with them."

"Why are they coming?"

"They want to take a closer look at Elijah. And they fear our numbers are too large." Angela said, looking at us.

Edward turned to Tanya. "You went to the Volturi!"

"It was Victoria's idea!" Tanya said, trying to concentrate.

Edward nodded to himself. "I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt. I can see you didn't want to go through with it all the way." He shook his head. "But you still did, and I think that is wrong."

"I'm sorry!" Tanya said, dry sobbing. "I didn't actually think the Volturi would listen. I thought they forgot, that's why it took them so long."

Alice shook her head. "No, Victoria went back alone. She's coming with them."

"Damn!" Edward yelled. "When?"

"We have one week." Angela said. "They are having flight delays in Italy right now."

Great. Now everyone I knew was going to get hurt. The Volturi were coming, and that was usually a death sentence. I hope the wolves wouldn't get dragged into this, but Jake would probably demand his part in it. I put my head in my hands, fearing for the worst.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

**A/N: Okay, so Tanya's relationship is a tiny bit better that before with them, but then that all crashed when they found out Tanya went to the Volturi.**

**This story is probably going to end soon, maybe two or three more chapters. But keep looking out for a story called **_My Personal Sunset._ **It's basically Kendall's story, and what she thinks. She won't be here for the fight, but I promise the Volturi will come after her as well.**

**As always, read and review!**


	13. Preparations for Visitors

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the Twilight Saga. Do own the DVD of the Twilight movie.**

**Twilight + Megan = :-D**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Preparations for Visitors**

The Cullens and the Webers didn't go to school the following week. Instead, we made preparations on our upcoming visit. I mean, it isn't everyday that you get a visit from the vampire royalty. And if Aro was coming, you know it would be bad.

"Bella." Edward called me from _our _room upstairs. I was sitting on the couch with Angela and Alice, who were interrogating Tanya about everything she knew. I stood up, and headed to the staircase.

"Where are you going Bella?" Alice called, turning her head in my direction. "We might need your help here."

"You'll be fine." I said, and I looked to Tanya, who had her head in her hands. "Besides, I don't think you'll get much out of her."

"She's right." Angela said, rubbing Tanya's knee. "Tanya will tell us when she wants to, we shouldn't force her."

Tanya looked up to me, and mouthed 'Thanks'. I nodded, and headed up the stairs. Edward was sitting on our bed, which we didn't really need. He smiled when I walked in.

"Hey, Bella." He called, and opened his mouth to speak more, but I already pressed my mouth to his.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Edwards POV:**

"Hey, Bella." I said, and I opened my mouth to say more. Bella decided that I should put my mouth to better use, because her lips were pressed to mine in a mere second.

Kissing her now was even better then kissing her when she was a human. Partially because I wasn't tempted to suck the life out of her. The other part was that I felt the desire and knew that Bella felt it as well.

_No, Edward. _I thought to myself, trying to keep myself under control. _You had a reason for her to come up here._ I struggled trying to push Bella off of me. It was hard, I'll admit, but not impossible.

She pouted at me. "Eddie…" She said in a very sad voice. "I want you, Eddie. I want you now."

"Bella, shh." I said, putting a finger to her lip. I reached my other hand to my pocket to see if the ring was still there. It was, so I continued with my idea. "Bella, I wanted to ask you something about a week ago, but then Tanya showed up." I said, and I moved my finger to stroke her cheek.

"Yes, I remember." Bella said, her voice a little unsteady. A small part of my head wondered why, but I shook off the thought.

"Bella, I know we haven't been together for the required amount of time." I got off the bed and paced across the floor. "I love you Bella. I always have and always will. I've told you many times, but I want you to understand that I didn't mean to hurt you the way that I did." I sighed and made my way to her. "Isabella Marie Swan," I got down on one knee, and I heard Bella's gasp. "Will you make me the happiest vampire in existence and marry me?" I pulled out the ring in my pocket, and held it up to her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Bella's POV**

Did Edward just ask me to marry him? This was unexpected. I mean, sure, I've had thoughts about that for awhile now, but I didn't think it would be this soon.

"Edward…" I said, looking at the ring in his hands. I could tell it was old-fashioned; none of the rings these days came close to that look. It was gorgeous, the way the diamond was snuggled into the gold.

"Bella, I'm not going to force you to make a choice." Edward said, getting up, and placing the ring back in his pocket.

I grabbed his hand before he could, and stared at the ring. "Don't you think it's a bit too soon?" I asked. "I mean, we've only been together for a couple of months."

"Bella," Edward said, sitting next to me, his hand still in mine. "I've waited ninety years just to see your face again. I think I know what I'm doing."

"Edward, I do love you. And I'll admit, I've also waited ninety years to see your face." I chuckled. "Of course, it was a little easier with Elijah looking exactly like you."

"Not exactly, dear." Edward chuckled.

"Close enough." I sighed. "Edward, I will marry you, but can we wait until after our high school career?"

Edward sighed. "Can you at least wear the ring? It doesn't have to be on your ring finger, but I want to see it on you everyday." He kissed me.

"I can agree to that." I said, placing his ring on my middle finger on my left hand. I understand that he didn't want it to be on my ring finger on my left hand, people would think that we were engaged right away. This way, only our family would need to know.

"This will help make us more of a family." Edward said, stroking my hand. "Me, you, Elijah; one big happy family."

"You know, I'm curious." I said, admiring the ring. "Where did you get this ring?"

Edward chuckled. "It belonged to my mother. I have a few things from her possession that I kept, and this ring was one of them. Anyway, my father gave this ring to my mother when he proposed." He smiled at me, and kissed me on my neck.

I gave in. I kissed him back, and we eventually tore off all of our clothes. I don't know how long we were entangled together, and I didn't care that Tanya was down there.

A knock on the door pulled me back to the real world. Edward and I somehow managed to end up on the floor. I lifted myself up, and cracked the door open enough to see Alice standing in the hallway, her arms crossed.

"What is it, Alice?" I hissed. I really wanted to go back to Edward, but I could tell he was finished. I heard the fabric pull as he put his clothes on. This put me on alert, because I could tell Edward was going really fast.

"Bella, the Volturi are almost here." Alice said. "It would be nice if you weren't…I don't know…messing around with Edward when they showed up."

Edward kissed my shoulder. I closed the door on Alice, and I went to find another set of clothes.

"We have ten minutes." He whispered, watching me get dressed with a grim expression. Once I had my clothes on, we walked hand-in-hand down the stairs. Everyone was there; Kenneth, Penelope, Ben, Angela, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Elijah. I heard the wolves running around outside, keeping a perimeter. Edward wasn't paying attention to the conversation as we made our way out of the house, so I assumed that he was listening to the wolves' thoughts.

"The wolves smell incoming vampires." Edward said when we stepped off the front porch. We all tensed up, waiting for the royal vampires. "Bella, remember what I told you to do awhile ago?" He asked.

I nodded, and pushed my shield to touch every mind around me, including the wolves. Edward told me about Jane and Alec's power, and I knew that my shield could protect everyone.

I heard the impact of feet crunching on twigs, and my first instinct told me that it was a wolf. I mean, vampires would move very quietly. However, I saw six vampires emerge from the trees in front of us. I recognized Victoria; she was smiling wickedly. The other five were harder to point out, but I was able to get it from Edward's descriptions.

There was a vampire with long, jet-black hair, and his skin was translucently white, and it looked just as delicate as onionskin. His eyes were red, but the color was clouded, almost milky. I figured this one as Aro, the leader. Another one was tiny, about the same size as Alice, with lank pale brown hair that was trimmed short. Next to her was someone that could pass for her twin, although his hair was darker. I took these for Jane and Alec, the witch twins, as Emmett put it.

Following closely behind Aro were two other vampires. One was big, almost like Emmett, so I guessed that he was Felix. The other one, Demetri, was a little slimmer, but that was hard to tell. Every one of them, minus Victoria, was wearing dark cloaks.

"Aro, my old friend." Carlisle spoke up, breaking from our line.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Okay, wrote this chapter in one day, and I plan on writing the next chapter today as well. I used the descriptions in New Moon for the Volturi members, because I liked it.**

**I figure that I have about two more chapters, and I'm currently working on **_My Personal Sunset_, **which the first chapter is still in-production.**

**As always, read and review!**


	14. Conversations

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it. Wish I did, because then I'd be writing Midnight Sun. Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight world, I just merely twist it.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Conversations**

Aro studied Carlisle before he answered. "Carlisle, it is nice to see you again." He said, taking a step out of his posse. "However, not under the current situation."

"And what situation might that be, Aro?" Carlisle asked.

"Our informant has told us that you're numbers have grown." Aro motioned his hand at Victoria. "I see that is correct."

"Aro, I must tell you that we are just two separate covens that mingle with each other. We are not one large coven." Carlisle took another step forward.

"Well, it seems you have similar qualities." Aro's eyes appraised our facial features. "For one, you all have the same diet."

"Merely a choice of their own. I didn't force them." Carlisle said. "Just touch my hand and you will see." Carlisle raised his hand, and I knew that I had to release my shield from him. After all, Aro would be shocked when he couldn't read Carlisle's thoughts. Carlisle's light faded as my shield left him. Alec and Jane were looking at me, and I felt a small jab at my mental barrier. Aro met Carlisle in the middle of the lawn, and Felix took a step to join him.

"Felix, do not move until I tell you." Aro said, not bothering to turn around. Felix stopped, but then he looked all of us over, trying to find a suitable target. His eyes landed on Emmett, and he smirked. Jane and Alec were still focused on me, which I found slightly creepy.

Aro touched Carlisle's hand, and he closed his eyes. Carlisle stood still, patiently waiting for Aro to be done. I felt someone tap my shoulder, and I turned to see Elijah right next to me. He reached for my hand, and I finished it off. Edward felt neglected, so he grabbed my other hand, and squeezed it gently.

Aro took a step back and smiled. "I see you are not lying. However, your memories do bring out more important questions." He turned to me and Elijah. "Young Elijah, you look so much like Edward. Care to explain so that my friends will understand."

Elijah stood very still next to me. "Yes, I will explain. Ninety years ago my father met my mother. He was a vampire, she was a human. They fell in love, and one night they conceived me. My father left shortly after, leaving my mother alone and pregnant with a half-vampire." Elijah looked to Kenneth and Penelope. "While running away from home, she crossed paths with Kenneth, and he took her in like his own daughter. He helped her with the birthing process, which was very brutal, and changed her into a vampire. He studied me curiously, for I was probably one of the only hybrids in the world."

"I never met my father, that is, until a few weeks ago, when Kenneth and Carlisle planned a move to Forks at the same time. At first, my father didn't realize he had been talking to my mother, for he was confused with all of his emotions." Elijah went on. "My mother and father soon confessed the love they still had for each other, and they are now happier than ever. Now, I understand that you just asked me to explain why I looked some much like Edward, but I figured that a little bit of history wouldn't hurt."

"You see, Edward is my father, and Bella is my mother. I have my mother's chocolate brown eyes from when she was a human, but I mainly look like my father." Elijah nodded, indicating that he was done.

"What is your appetite?" Aro asked.

"I can have both blood and human food, although I prefer blood more." Elijah said. Aro opened his mouth to speak. "Yes, I do sleep. And before you ask, I inherited my father's mind reading ability and I can also put thoughts into your head."

"Quite interesting." Aro said, studying Elijah closely.

"Aro." Little Jane asked, turning her head towards him. "There are too many vampires for one area. I believe it would be best if they dispersed."

"Jane has a point." Aro turned to Carlisle. "You are in such close proximity that humans might begin to suspect. Maybe a few of you should leave the area."

Carlisle shook his head. "Is it much different from when we were up in Denali?"

"No, but the situation remains the same. Why?" Aro smirked. "Because there is less humans in Alaska. And because we learned that Elijah has become infatuated with a human."

"Don't bring Kendall into this!" Elijah yelled, balling his fists. I reached out to grab his shoulder, so that he wouldn't do anything stupid. "She doesn't know anything!"

"True, but you plan on telling her." Aro said. "Now, I am a bit more relaxed then my brother, Caius, but I do believe that humans should not be in the know." He turned to me. "Bella, were you aware of what you were getting yourself into when you procreated with Edward?"

"Yes, but I found out on my own." I said, recalling the night at La Push. "A childhood friend of mine was trying to tell me scary stories about the legends of the Quileutes. He told me one about the Cold Ones that seem to fit the Cullens. I confronted Edward about it, and he just asked me if it mattered. I told him it didn't, that it was too late." I turned to smile at Edward.

"And who was your childhood friend." Aro asked. "Is he one of the wolves that are running around the perimeter of the house?"

"Yes." I sighed, shifting my eyes to the trees. I saw the large russet wolf appear between the bark, and I could tell it was Jake. He took a few steps, glared at the Volturi, and made his way to our line.

"From Carlisle's memories, I'm guessing that you are Jacob Black?" Aro asked. The large wolf nodded, and his ears were almost pressed to his skull. "Can I ask you to transform back into your human self?"

Jake shook his head, and Edward took a step forward. "He'd prefer it if he stayed in his strongest form. He hopes you understand."

"Of course. I was just curious. I mean, I can easily tell that he is not a Child of the Moon, so I wanted to ask about his abilities." Aro turned to Victoria. "Do you have anymore complaints?"

Victoria shook her head. "No, but I still believe that this many vampires in one location might cause humans to suspect. Plus, Elijah will continue to see Kendall, the human he is so fascinated with." She smirked towards Elijah, who pulled his lip up to a growl.

"Is this true Elijah?" Aro asked, turning to Elijah once again.

"Yes, I do intend to. And I hear the warning in your head quite clearly." Elijah said, his lip still up. "Don't worry, I plan on informing her the same way my mother was informed. That way, I'm not technically telling her. Kendall is a smart girl, I'm sure she'll figure it out." Elijah paused. "And yes, I do plan on changing her, that is, once she graduates high school."

"I'm sure your coven would like to hear the proposition that I thought." Aro cleared his throat and turned to all of us. "What I told Elijah was simple. Either you turn his object of infatuation into a vampire, or you leave her." Aro jerked his chin upwards. "We will come back to see if you went along with it. Be forewarned, we don't offer second chances."

Aro and the others turned to leave but then Victoria shrieked, which was frightening.

"No, no, no!" She yelled. "It's not supposed to be like this! You're supposed to kill them! Too many for one area!"

Aro turned to Victoria. "Do not question my judgment, or else you will be executed. I see nothing wrong with what they intend to do. Carlisle is an old friend, and I believe he knows the rules better than anyone else. After all, he did live with us for some time."

"I won't take to that kindly." Victoria growled, and ran straight to me. I pulled my hands up, ready for her impact, but I looked and saw her writhing on the ground. I was confused, and I looked up to Jane, who was smirking as Victoria screamed in agony.

"I warned you, Victoria." Aro said, motioning Felix and Demetri forward. "It seems that you don't deserve to live if you continue to defy my orders." Felix and Demetri made their way towards Victoria, who was now gasping as Jane stopped her control. A sharp keening erupted from the center, and purple smoke started to form in the center. My instincts told me to stay still, so that I wouldn't be next.

Aro turned to us as Felix and Demetri finished. "Let that be a warning to you. If the human isn't a vampire in four years, then that is what will happen to you." He turned to leave, and Felix and Demetri joined him. They met up with Jane and Alec, and they headed to the trees. 5 wolves came from the left, and I guessed that Jake called them in, making sure that none would get harmed if they crossed paths with the Volturi.

"Well, that was scary." Emmett joked, but no one laughed. I heard the sound of a slap against granite, and then Emmett's cry of pain. "Jeez, Rose! Why'd you do that?!"

"This isn't a laughing matter. Did you not realize that we almost lost Bella? Can you imagine the pain…" Rosalie continued, but I didn't listen to the rest. I was in Edward's arms now, and nothing else mattered.

"I love you, Bella." Edward whispered in my ear.

I reached over to kiss him on the lips, and he held me bridal style. "As I love you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Okay, I didn't want there to be an actually fight, but I figured that Victoria should die. Tanya wasn't mentioned because she kept quiet, and Aro could tell that she wouldn't speak.**

**Btw, I know I lied. I said I would have this chapter out last night, but my sister wanted on, so I watched the commentary on the Twilight DVD. Gotta say, hilarious.**

**As always, read and review! And I'll leave you with my favorite line from the commentary.**

**Rob: This is Catherine Hardwicke, and I hope you thought this was WILD!!!**


	15. Moves

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight. Want to, but don't.**

**Caution: Get the tissues ready, this is the last chapter of My personal sunrise.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Moves**

"Bella! We're going to miss you!" Angela said, throwing her arms around my shoulders.

"Jeez Angela, we aren't going that far. Besides, we'll see you in school." I hugged her back.

"And, you'll need someone to give you rides to and from school." Angela smiled. "I see cops pulling over you and Edward, and they notice that you are underclassmen with a license. He'll think its fraud. So, Ben will need to drive you."

I groaned. "Okay, then." I looked behind me, and saw Elijah stuffing suitcases in the back of the truck. Ben was in the front, and he was escorting us to the Cullen house, and then the house that Edward, Elijah and I would be sharing for the next few years.

"Come on, Bella!" Ben called when Elijah was done, and he revved the engine.

Penelope and Kenneth came down the stairs, and they were smiling at me. "Please keep in touch." Penelope asked as she came over to hug me.

"You know I will." I smiled back, wrapping my arms around her. "Besides, we'll come over often. And I'm sure Emmett will drag us to a baseball game that features all of us." I chuckled.

"And if you don't, I'll just have Carlisle give me your information." Kenneth said. "You were the first of my new children, but I see the Cullens were the first vampire family to you."

"I just don't want you thinking that I'm leaving you for them." I sighed.

"We understand." Penelope said. "They were in your life before us. It only makes sense that you would want to be with them."

"BELLA!" Ben yelled. He must be getting impatient.

"I have to go, someone is getting feisty." I chuckled, and waved at them. "I'll call you when we are settled." I left to sit in the truck. Next stop, the Cullen home.

The drive there was quiet. I guess Ben wasn't going to say anything until we reached our final destination.

The Cullen home was dimly lighted, but that meant little. Edward assured me that he would be ready. We pulled to a stop at the porch, shortly close to the area where we had the confrontation with the Volturi.

My door opened in a very fast motion, and the little pixie that I know and love tackled me.

"You can't leave!" She yelled. "I need my guinea pig for all of my new designs." Alice pouted.

"I'm sure Rosalie would do it, and she wouldn't give a fuss." I chuckled. "Can I get out so I can see my boyfriend?" I asked, struggling.

"You mean fiancé." Edward's velvet voice said, and he appeared near the truck with two suitcases in his hand. "Unless you were talking about someone else."

"You know I meant you." I said, pushing Alice off of me so I could give Edward a large hug.

The hug erupted into something more, and soon enough Emmett was clearing his throat.

"I need to hug my little sister, so I'd appreciate it if you two weren't going at it." He smiled and gave me another one of his famous bear hugs. "I'll show you eventually who will win." Emmett whispered in my ear as he sat me down.

I had to hug every Cullen, and they all promised that I keep in touch. I told them time after time that we'd see them at school, and that we'd move with them when they had to leave.

Edward waved and he got in the truck. We drove to our final location, and it was too a silent ride. I sighed, and Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you." He whispered, and he kissed the top of my head. When we reached the tiny two-bedroom house, Ben parked the car and turned to us.

"Now, I know you heard this plenty of times, but please keep in touch." He smiled. "Have a good life Bella, maybe we will cross paths again." I nodded and we left the truck. Elijah rushed to the back and grabbed a couple suitcases. Edward and I joined him, and we emptied the trunk in one turn.

I waved as Ben sped off, and we entered our home. Edward sighed and grabbed me around my waist, suitcase still in hand.

"Bella, we can finally have the family we should have had 90 years ago." He said, and his tongue grazed my ear.

"A perfect one." I said, and I leaned in to kiss his collarbone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: I'm sorry that this is the last chapter! I know some of you were hoping for Kendall to find out this chapter, but that happens in **_My Personal Sunset._

**Thank you for sticking by me for all of these chapters. I hope to see some of you read my other stories.**

**For the last time, read and review!**


End file.
